Mission Paw & A Surprise
by Amelia154
Summary: Things were going well in the kingdom of Barkingburg until two mysterious figures came and kidnapped the princess and Chloe. Join the others as they go on this mission as each step unravels another path no one saw coming. And join them as there is a couple surprises no one saw coming. If you don't like it then don't read it.
1. Kidnapped & Assurance

The time is here. What time you may ask. Well, the time for Mission Paw & A Surprise. Read review and enjoy and remember have fun.

Chapter 1: Kidnapped and Assurance

It was a beautiful night in the kingdom of Barkingburg. In her room, the princess was getting ready to go to bed. Sitting on her bed she was pulling her hair up in a gun when something tackled her. Looking up she saw a smiling Chloe looking at her.

"Hey there Chloe. Is there something you want me to do?"

" No, I just felt like popping in. "

"Well you certainly made an entrance." She said laughing . While they were laughing the Earl came in.

"Hey, princess, it's time for you to get to sleep."

" Okay, Earl. "

As she was getting under her covers Chloe started to get off the bed when she suddenly felt arms wrapping around her. Looking up she saw the princess putting her underneath the blankets. Smiling they both went to sleep with the Earl turning off the lights. After everything was calm the window opened up and an adult and dog climbed through the window. Making sure no one was coming they quietly removed the covers and saw both the princess and Chloe sleeping. Quickly changing their plans they grabbed Chloe who woke up to them picking her up. Trying to call for help she opened up her mouth, but before she could alert anyone they shut her mouth and injected something in her and the princess to keep them asleep.

"Here take her." The human said to her partner as she tossed Chloe over to her. After she threw Chloe she took off the princess' necklace and picked the princess up but ended up dropping the necklace on the bed without realizing it.

"Being in air support." She said into her earpiece. Soon after that a helicopter came by the window which then alerted the guards. Knowing that the guards would soon be coming she and her partner quickly got in the helicopter. The guards and the Earl then came into the room as the helicopter took off.

XXX

At the Lookout, early in the morning things were going normally. Skye's mom decided to pay another visit the day before. As everyone was asleep their luggage suddenly lit up.

"Paw Patrol to the Air Patroller!" Ryder's voice rang through the puptags.

"Ryder needs us." The dogs said as they woke up from the voice of their owner and leader. As they were running to the Air Patroller Stephanie walked out of her room as Skye was about to run past her. Stopping for a quick minute she talked with her mom.

"Mom could you help Katie watch the pups."

" Of course. Now go on. " But as she was about to start running another voice stopped her.

"And Skye."

" Yes Katie. "

"Be careful."

" I will. " And with that she took off again. When they got to the Air Patroller all of them were there but Marshall. Soon be came into view but he ended up tripping on a toy that was left out. Crashing into the others a big groan was let out.

"You are still doing this?" Zuma asked .

"Seriously, I thought you would be over it by now. I am surprised neither Melina not Nikko has gotten it." Skye said .

"Well, Melina has sort of gotten it." Everest said.

"Okay but we should be going." Chase said reminding everyone what they should have been doing.

"Oh right." Rubble said as everyone laughed. Soon they got in position.

"Paw Patrol ready for action Ryder sir." Chase said.

"Thanks for coming guys. I know it is early but I just got a call from the Earl. the princess got kidnapped last night. " Ryder said earning gasps from everyone. "And they also can't find Chloe. So for a special mission like this, this will be a Mission Paw." Ryder finished with RoboDog turning it to stealth mode while Chase was inwardly worried for his sister. After a few minutes they soon arrived in Barkingburg . After that they went in their underwater H Q. Hearing up they stood in front of Ryder.

"Okay for this mission I'll need Chase. I need you to look around for any clues."

" Chase is on the case. "

"Then I'll need the rest of you to help look around as well."

" We're on it. "

"All right Mission Paw is on a roll." Ryder shouted as the Mission Paw Cruiser appeared. After loading up the vehicles and the team loading up they headed for the castle. Arriving at the castle the Earl showed them to the princess' room.

"She has just gone to sleep when we were alerted by a helicopter noise coming from outside her room. But when we got there the princess was gone and we couldn't find Chloe." The Earl explained.

"Okay, Chase start looking around for anything that could help us."

" Yes sir. " As he was sniffing around, Skye noticed something that could help.

"Hey Earl are those security cameras working 24/7?"

" Actually yes. They could help in finding the princess. "

"Okay Skye, you and Chase go look at the footage and see what happened." Ryder said .

"Yes sir." The two said as they left to go to the security room.

XXX

Meanwhile on the other side of Barkingburg the two kidnappers came into a room and looked at the princess and Chloe who were tied up and still unconscious.

"So what are we going to do with them?" The dog asked.

"The dog I have no plans for, but the princess I do."

" Then why did you take the dog? "

"Because she would've told someone and we would be caught."

"Oh."

XXX

Back at the castle Chase and Skye were walking down the hallways of the castle while they were talking with each other.

"I wonder why Ryder chose us to go checkout the security footage." Chase said.

"Maybe it's because knowing you, you would get upset at what happened to Chloe and you would need someone to calm you down. Or it could be that I am your wife and he knew we would like time alone to ourselves." Skye answered putting her head on his shoulder. "

"Oh. That could be it." Soon they reached the security room but a guard stopped them.

"Halt who goes there?" He said.

"Hi my name is Chase and this is Skye. We are part of the Paw Patrol who are guardians here at Barkingburg." Chase said which made the guard recognize them better. " we need to check the security footage to see what happened to the princess and Chloe. "

"Of course. You may enter. Take as much time as you need." He said as he let Chase and Skye in and then closed the door to give them privacy.

"Wow that was weird." Skye said .

"You bet. Probably they doubled security after the incident." Chase said.

"Yeah probably. Now let's see. It looks like camera 25 is the princess' bedroom."

"You're probably right by how Ryder and the others are shown on that camera. Now let me rewind the video and there." Chase said as he stopped rewinding and they watched everything from them going to sleep to the adult throwing Chloe to her partner and then them leaving. Seeing what happened to Chloe made Chase upset.

"Argh! They took her!" He said slamming his paw on the desk.

" Hey Chase easy. It's okay. We'll get her back. " Skye said trying to calm him down.

"I know but did you see the how they grabbed her by her neck and threw her like she was nothing?"

" Yes I did but it's going to be okay. "

"No you don't understand. It seems like everything had is happening to me."

" Chase what are you talking about? " Skye asked softly.

"I'm a curse Skye. It seems everything that could possibly go wrong is happening to me."

" Chase? "

"Think about it, Skye. You almost got killed because of me. You got pupnapped by Jacob and almost had to leave me. You got sick and Steve escaped from jail and freed Marie and tried to get you to Barkingburg. Then Jacob escaped from the pound and took our pups. Then Sweetie took you while we were looking for them. Then when we got there Jacob had attacked you and then I got shot and now the princess and Chloe have gone missing. I should just disappear off the face of the planet." Chase said crying which made Skye break down into tears when he said that.

"Chase don't you dare say that. You have a team who appreciates you, pups that adore and will adore you, a wife who absolutely loves you with all her heart, and a mother and sister that loves you and is thankful that you saved them. And you also have a father who is looking down at you right now and is proud of what you have accomplished."

"A failure."

" No a wonderful father, friend, brother, and son. "

"But why does it seem like everything is happening to me?"

"Just think about it this way. Yes, Sweetie killed me, but you saved me with your tears. Jacob pupnapped me, but you saved me from having to go back to him. I got sick but it was because I was pregnant. Yes, Steve and Marie tried to get me to come here with you guys, but I have birth while you were gone. Yes, Jacob escaped and took the pups and Sweetie took me; and yes Jacob attacked me, but I had to watch you get shot protecting the pups, but we got you to Katie's in time and now you're here the pups are safe, I'm safe, and the others have pups of their own." Skye said with tears streaming down her face.

"But..." Chase started but was interrupted by Skye.

"You are not the only one that goes through trials, Chase. Everybody goes through tough times."

" But...but... (sigh) I guess you're right. "

"I know I am. Now come here." Skye said as they kissed each other passionately. After they broke apart they wiped their tears and smiled at each other.

"Thank you for helping me realize that."

"You're welcome. Now we should get back before they get too worried."

" Oh I am sure they could be without us for a couple more minutes. " Chase said causing Skye to giggle.

"If only. We are the only ones who know entirely what happened."

"I guess so." But as if on cue Chase's puptag out up.

"_ Hey Chase how is it going_? " Ryder asked.

"It's going good, Ryder. We were just about to head back." Chase answered with Skye giggling quietly in the background receiving a playful glare from Chase making her laugh a bit more.

"_Okay see you soon. And Skye what's so funny_?"

"Nothing Ryder."

" _Okay see ya_. "

"See you, Ryder. Bye." Chase said finishing the call. "Okay Skye laugh all you want but I couldn't let Ryder know what happened here."

" Sure uhuh. " Skye said receiving another playful glare. "Okay okay let's just get going." Skye giggled as Chase nodded and they turned to leave but Chase suddenly stopped.

" Wait. " He said as he grabbed Skye's paw and pulled her to him.

"Woah!" She said as he pulled her into another kiss. As he did that Skye's eyes went wide but then she closed them and kissed him back. When they broke apart they smiled and then left to head back to the others.

XXX

And there it is. Did you catch any of the hints there are a couple in there. Review of message what you found and I will tell you if it is right or not. Kind reviews. Enjoy and have fun. -Amelia154


	2. Confession & A Helpful Element

Chapter 2: Confession & A Helpful Element

As they were walking back they continued to talk about different things.

"I am glad that you are my wife." Chase said as they were walking down a set of stairs.

"Me too because now we have three wonderful pups and I am the happiest dog in the world. Thank you for opening up what you were feeling." Skye responded.

"You're welcome it finally feels nice to get that off my chest."

" See now you can get past that and we can move on. "

"Yeah, I just don't know what I would do without her. But can you please not mention to anyone what we talked about. It is still kind of embarrassing to me that I had all that built up in me." Chase said causing Skye to giggle as they reached the bottom and stopped.

"Sure, Chase. But that will cost you one thing." Skye said smiling.

"What is that?"

" It will cost you one kiss. "

"Of course." Chase said as they leaned in and kissed each other. When they broke apart they continued to the princess' bedroom.

XXX

Back at where the princess and Chloe were being held the princess woke up and saw it was sunny outside but she also noticed that she was not at the castle but was tied to a chair instead. Looking over she saw Chloe also tied to a chair and asleep.

"Psst, Chloe. Chloe wake up." She whispered which Chloe woke up but was slow to open her eyes. " Hey Chloe. "

"Huh, oh hey princess. Wait where are we?" Chloe asked looking around.

"I don't know." But as she said that the door opened up and two little girls peeked in and then opened the door fully.

"Hey there is somebody in here." One of the girls said.

" Of course there is. Why would mother say not to go in here if there wasn't anybody in here? " The slightly older girl said.

"Well it could have been something else." The first girl said. But before anything else could be said, the princess got their attention.

"Hey there what are your names?" She asked.

" Oh hi my name is Cassandra, but you can just call me Cass and this is my younger sister Emily. " Cassandra said.

"Hi Cass and Emily. What are you doing here?" Chloe asked .

"Well we are kind of waiting for our aunt to come pick us up for the day." Emily said. After she said that a doorbell was heard. " Oh that must be her. Bye. " Then the two girls left.

"Wow that was interesting." Chloe said.

"You said it." Meanwhile after Cass and Emily left the room they ran downstairs to the door. Opening it up they saw their aunt standing there.

"Hi my beautiful nieces. How are you two today?" She asked.

" We are good Aunt Hannah. " Emily said.

"That's good. Where's your mom?"

" I am right here. " Their mom said which happened to be one of the kidnappers. Walking over she gave Hannah a hug.

"How are you, Tanya."

" I am good. Are you ready to go girls? "

"Yes ma'am. We got our bags right here." Cassandra said.

"Good. I'll see you when I can. Okay?" Tanya said.

" Okay bye mama. " They both said giving her a hug before going with their aunt. Soon after they left Tanya's partner walked up to her.

"You okay?" She asked .

"Yeah but I had to send them away."

" So I am guessing no one else knows. "

"Yep. But I have to keep it a secret if I am going to get my revenge."

" Okay I got it. "

"Well, I am going to take a nap. Wake me up in an hour then we will start."

" Yes ma'am. "

XXX

Back at the castle Chase and Skye just got back to the princess' room and when they got in there they saw the others standing around looking perplexed.

"Okay, I see we got here at the right time." Chase said as everyone saw them walk in.

" This is hopeless. We'll never find out what happened to the princess and Chloe! " The Earl cried.

"Don't lose hope, Earl. Don't forget that Chase and Skye just watched the security footage." Ryder said.

" Oh yeah. What did you guys find? " Marshall asked.

"Well..." Skye started but then a voice at the door alerted them.

" Chase, what are you guys doing here? " The voice said.

"Oh, hey, mom, we uh..." Chase trailed off but then saw everyone looking at them and Skye motioning for him to tell her. Sighing he continued. "Skye you tell them what happened while mom and I talk."

"Okay." Skye said as Chase and Lady left the room while she told the others. Reaching a hallway filled with paintings Chase decided to tell Lady everything.

"Okay, first, I need you to not panic. Okay so an hour or so ago we got a call from the Earl saying the princess was kidnapped. Then he also said that no one could find Chloe. " Chase started with Lady's eyes going wide at the last part. "So when we got here we looked around the princess' bedroom and Skye found a security camera so Ryder sent her and I to check it out and we saw that the kidnappers not only took the princess but Chloe as well so we are here to find the both of them and bring back safe and sound." He finished with Lady extremely worried.

"So you are telling me that we have no idea where your sister or the princess is?" Lady asked as Chase nodded. " Oh my goodness, oh my goodness. " Lady hyperventalated.

"Mom just breathe, breathe." Chase said to which Lady calmed down. "Better." Lady then nodded. " Good now how about we head back okay? Okay. " When Lady and Chase got back to the princess' bedroom they saw everyone standing around thinking.

"I am guessing you told them." Chase whispered in Skye's ear.

" Yeah but I didn't tell them all we talked about. " She whispered back.

"Okay so what's the plan now?"

" Well, we are just trying to figure out what to go off of. " Then Chase remembered something.

"Wait a minute." He said as everyone turned and looked at him. "I remember seeing one of the kidnappers taking a necklace or something off the princess."

" Oh yeah the princess has this diamond key necklace that she got from her grandmother. " The Earl said.

"Woah, so Chase, did you see what happened to it?" Ryder asked .

"Well, if I remember correctly I think after the one picked the princess up, I think she might of accidentally dropped it without realizing it." Chase said.

" Okay so a valuable piece of evidence is around here somewhere. Spread out and look for it guys. " Ryder said as everyone started looking for it. After a couple minutes Abbey noticed something.

"Hey what's this." She said holding it up. Noticing it the Earl took it.

"Is that it?" Everest asked.

"Yes this is the necklace." He said.

" Why is it glowing? " Whitney asked.

"Because there is a legend that goes with it." The Earl explained.

"Do you remember what the legend is?" Ryder asked.

"Unfortunately no, but the great Queen Annabel who was the princess' grandmother wrote a book with the legend in it. We have it in the Library securely guarded for the legend gives facts that could possibly end horribly. But, let's go find it." He said as everyone then headed to the Library.

XXX

Back where the princess and Chloe were being held they were awoken by the door opening and being slammed shut.

"Oh it looks like you are awake." Tanya said .

"Well, it doesn't help that you slammed the door shut." Chloe said.

"Quiet you. Don't make me kill are two."

"For now just keep your mouth shut, Chloe. Okay." The princess said to Chloe quietly which then earned a nod from her.

"Good choice pup. Now I came to ask you a couple questions. Cooperate and everything will be fine, don't then let's just say you'll need a couple of bandages." Tanya said holding up a gun. "Got it. Good. Now princess, I want you to tell me how to work your necklace ." She said which left the princess and Chloe confused.

"Do what to my what?" The princess said quickly.

"Show me how to activate the magic in your necklace." She said frustrated.

"What are you talking about? My necklace has nothing magical about it."

" Don't play dumb with me. All royal heirs know the legend. " Tanya said angrily.

"What legend I have not heard any legend of a magical necklace."

" Look, if she has no idea what you're talking about then leave it alone. " Chloe said. Which made Tanya even more mad.

"Chloe. Quiet." The princess said to Chloe not wanting her to get killed.

"You know what, bring me the necklace." Tanya said to her partner.

"Uhh, I thought you had it."

" What, I handed it to you to hold onto. "

"You gave me no necklace. You must have dropped it when we were fleeing the castle." By this point Tanya was furious but then...

"Well, it looks like I can't help you anymore." The princess said.

"Okay that's it. You attack both of them then meet me in the room after you are done." Tanya said to her partner.

"Yes ma'am." She said. After five minutes the princess and Chloe were covered with cuts and bruises but the princess had it worse. Deciding she was finished she left to find Tanya. When she left the room the princess despite her pain was able to tell Chloe something.

"Chloe if we get put in separate rooms I want you to chew on your ropes and escape through the ceiling after they go to sleep. Don't worry about me. I'll only slow you down. Got it?"

"Got it." Chloe then smiled at the princess who smiled back but then the princess fell unconscious due to the pain. " Princess? Princess! " But then Tanya came in and saw the princess unconscious. Not caring she went over to Chloe and took her to another room and tied her up. "Hey take me back to the princess." But no matter how hard she tried they didn't come get her again.

XXX

And here is the second chapter. Lot's of action in this one. Chase tells Lady everything then they find the necklace then over with the princess and Chloe they meet Cassandra and Emily who are the two daughters of one of the kidnappers. Then they get attacked for not knowing anything about the magic in the necklace. Stay tuned for next chapter which may or may not be today I will just have to see. Read review and enjoy. And please kind reviews. To the guest who tried to review the story I will not stop writing this story til it is complete and I have no idea what you mean by the princess is not the Earl's daughters. I said nothing about that in the past chapter. If you don't like this story then Don't read it. But to the rest of you enjoy. -Amelia154


	3. The Legend & An Escape

Chapter 3: The Legend & An Escape

Reaching the Library the Paw Patrol and the Earl gazed upon the amount of books there were.

"So do you know where the book is?" Ryder asked.

"Not exactly, but I know it would be under the magical element section." The Earl responded. Heading over to that section they realized it was easier said than done. " The section consists of these two shelves and these two shelves. "

Now knowing which shelves to look in they started searching while Skye used her wings to look on the higher shelves. After thirty minutes of no hope, a bit of hope ignited.

"Hey is this it?" Zuma asked holding up a purple book with a gold binding.

"Yes it is. Good job, Zuma. Now let's see. Ah here it is." The Earl said flipping to the right page. "The Legend of the Diamond Key. A couple centuries ago years after King Richard and the magic elements Barkingburg was flourishing very well until one day when Princess Ruby, before she became queen, was walking through a forrest when she came across a cave. Curiosity getting the better of her, she entered the cave wanting to explore it. As she was exploring she felt a strange feeling going into her. The more she walked, the stronger the feeling got. When she got to the eye of the cave, she saw these stone pillars in a circle with a light shining in the center of the pillars. Walking over to it and saw these crystals laying there. Deciding to take the crystals with her to get more information about them, she grabbed them and started walking out of the cave. As she was walking she accidentally set off a trap. Having no other choice, Ruby started running out of the cave. Just as she was about to get out she saw a big chunk of the ceiling of the cave about to fall down. Running faster she almost made it out when, the ceiling collapsed!" The Earl dramatically ended making the dogs jump and gasp really loudly but then they all laughed at how silly they had been.

"Wow that was intense." Skye said.

"Yeah. It's funny how we got scared when he said that last part." Rubble said laughing.

"Though I am kind of intrigued to find out what happens next." Rocky said.

"Yeah." They all said at the same time and then laughing some more.

"What happens next, Earl?" Ryder asked as everyone calmed down and waited for the next part .

"Well after the ceiling collapsed Ruby ducked her head with her hands over her head waiting for the impact but after a couple seconds nothing happened. Looking up she saw the pieces floating in midair. Looking at the crystals she saw they were glowing. Wanting to see if they did anything else she stepped outside the cave and saved her hand down and the pieces fell down to the ground. Jumping back she realized there was a lot more to those crystals then she originally thought. Later when she told the royal wizard about them she found out they were magical crystals. The legend has it she used the crystals magic and put them in the key necklace. Thinking no one would think much of it she wore the necklace and ruled Barkingburg with love and compassion. The necklace has been passed down ever since to every other generation when the first born daughter turned of age which was ten or when they proved themselves worthy to wear it and was told the legend. But when the princess got it her grandmother had already passed so she never has heard the legend." The Earl continued finishing the story.

"Woah that was an interesting legend." Alyssa said .

"Yeah who knew something very powerful could be out in the open and no one knew about it." Zuma said looking at his wife.

"Well, now we know that we can't let it fall into the wrong hands." Rocky said.

"So what's the plan now, Ryder?" Abbey asked.

"Well, to find out who the kidnappers are, Chase and Skye, could you head down to the police station and have them run the fingerprints and see which looks suspicious?" Ryder asked putting the necklace in a bag and sealing it.

"Sure Ryder." Chase said as he took the bag, and he and Skye headed for the police station.

XXX

A few hours have passed since they took Chloe to a separate room then the princess. Chloe then started to open her eyes only to find that she was still in the room. Looking out the small window that was in the room she could tell it was almost completely dark. The only light that was there was coming from the dimly lit lamp in the corner of the room. A few minutes later Tanya's partner came in and slid a bowl of horribly smelling dog food. After she did that she closed the door and headed for bed. After thirty minutes Chloe confirmed they were asleep by the sound of snoring coming from down the hall. Putting the plan in action she chewed the ropes until they snapped and then untied the remaining ropes and jumped on a table that was there and carefully opened a piece of the drop ceiling and climbed through. After she got in the roof she put the piece back in place and crawled through the ceiling. Still hearing the snoring she quickly, but quietly found the room the princess was in. Opening the ceiling she dropped into the room and saw the princess still asleep.

"Psst Princess, Princess wake up." After a minute of shaking her, the princess finally woke up.

" Huh, Chloe how did you get here? " She asked.

"Shh, we don't want them to hear us. I am here to get you out of here."

"But, I thought I said for you to leave me here?"

" Yes, you did, but I don't want to risk you getting more hurt once they see that I escaped. So I am going to untie these ropes and then we will go through the ceiling. " Chloe said as she untied the ropes.

"Wouldn't it be easier to go through the door?" She asked pointing to the door that went into the back yard.

"Oh it would, I guess. But here lift me up so I could close the ceiling." Chloe said as the princess picked her up while she closed the ceiling. "Okay let's go."

After they quietly got out the door they ran in one direction as best as they could. After thirty minutes of running the princess collapsed due to her injuries. Running over to the princess Chloe tried to help her up.

"Go Chloe. Head to the police station and get help."

" But, I can't leave you here. "

"Chloe, I'll be fine. I will try to get to the castle while you get the police."

" Okay be careful. "

"You too." She said softly as Chloe turned and ran to the station.

And here is the third chapter. Wow so the Earl told them the legend and then Chloe was kind enough to help get the princess out despite what the princess had said and now she is on the way to the police station at the same time Chase and Skye are. Will they reunite with each other and will the princess he okay. Come back next time and find out. I have most of this story completed so that is why I am updating really fast. Stay tuned for chapter four. Please review. I really hate that no one has reviewed what they think. See the ya. -Amelia154


	4. Found & Heartbreak

Warning contains a part in Spanish. I would advise you to get out your Google translator. Enjoy.

Chapter 4: Found and Heartbreak

After Chase and Skye left the library they headed for the Mission Paw Cruiser where they got their vehicles and headed for the police station. As they were driving a couple people who were taking moonlight walks waved as they drove by. While that was happening they were talking with each other.

"I hope that when we get the results back that we can finally get Chloe and the princess back." Chase said.

"Me too cause then your mom will finally be happy again." Skye said as they stopped in front of the police station.

"Yeah and listen what happened in that room, I'm..." Chase started but was interrupted by Skye who stepped in front of him and put her paw on his mouth.

"Hey it's okay. Just leave it behind us and let's move on." She finished giving him a kiss afterwards.

"Okay." He said kissing her back. After that they headed in the building and was greeted by an officer that was at the front desk.

"Hello, how can I help you." He asked .

"Yes can we please see Officer Brooke please." Chase said .

"Of course give me just a moment." While he was getting a hold of Officer Brooke they talked.

"How do you know this Officer Brooke?" Skye asked.

"Well, one of the times I was here before we found Chloe, they were doing their monthly check in on Sweetie and the other prisoners and we got stopped talking with each other."

"Wow so you have known her for a while."

" Yep she is a great officer and friend. " Then a female officer in her late twenties walked in.

"Yes you wanted to see me?" She asked the man at the desk.

" Yeah, these two dogs were asking for you. " He said as she turned around and saw Chase and Skye.

"Oh hey Chase, how have you been?" She asked petting his head.

"I have been good. Officer Brooke I would like you to meet Skye. Skye this is Officer Brooke."

" Nice to meet you. " Skye said.

"Likewise. So you're Chase's girlfriend."

" Yes but now she is my wife. " Chase said.

"Wow then we have a lot to catch up on."

" Yes, but we need your help. "

"With what?" But before anyone could answer or say anything else the door opened and closed but the person who came in could only reach a few feet before she collapsed.

"Officer Brooke." The man said alerting her to go over to the person who was now being swarmed by people.

" Okay everyone clear a path so I can have a look. " When everyone moved away it revealed that it was none other than...

"Chloe!" Chase said running over to his twin sister with Skye following. "Chloe, are you okay?" He asked .

"Chase, you know this pup?" Officer Brooke said.

"Yes, she is my sister." At that moment Chloe's eyes started to open. When they were fully opened she saw a dog she thought she never would see again.

"Chase, is that you?" She asked .

"Yes it is." Chase said as they hugged each other causing everyone in the room to smile. Once they saw everything would be all right everyone went back to what they were doing. Once Chase and Chloe separated they got back to the matter at hand.

"Are you okay. What did they do to you?" Chase me finally seeing all the injuries she had received.

"Everything will be fine. First, Mike take this pup to the special waiting room." Officer Brooke said to the man at the front desk.

"Yes, Officer Brooke." Mike said as he lead Chloe to the other room.

" Now secondly what did you come here for before that important interruption. "

"Oh yeah we were wondering if you could run fingerprints on this. Look for any that are not the princess' or Ryder's." Skye said handing the bag with the necklace in it to her.

"Of course. Here put this in the necessary evidence box." Officer Brooke said to another officer who nodded.

"If you don't mind, may I go and talk with my sister." Chase asked.

"Of course. Skye and I will be right here if you need us." Officer Brooke said.

"Okay. I will see you in a little bit." He said to Skye and then have her a kiss as he left and headed to find Chloe. When he got there he saw Chloe sitting on a chair getting her wounds checked out by another officer.

"Hey Chase."

" Hey Chloe. Are you okay? "

"Yeah could we talk in private please Olivia. Thank you. Let me guess you want me to tell you what happened."

"Well yeah but we can talk about whatever you want."

"Well, I'll just tell you so we can get it over with." After telling the story and some comforting moments Chloe was finished.

"So all that happened?"

" Yep. The princess and I were able to escape about an hour or so ago and when we got to the outskirts of the town we separated and I went here while she was going to head to the castle. "

"So do you know where she is right now?"

" No but she won't be able to survive very long on her own. You think my injuries were bad, hers were worse. " She cried.

"Okay then we will get Officer Brooke and we will go find her now." When they told Brooke everything all four of them rushed out and Brooke got in her car while Chloe rode with Chase and Skye rode in her skycycle. After ten minutes of searching they found her lying on the ground unconscious .

"That's her!" Chloe exclaimed as they stopped and ran over to her.

"She needs medical attention right away." Officer Brooke exclaimed as they got back in their vehicles and rushed back to the castle.

XXX

Back where Tanya was she woke up and could not stop thinking something was wrong so she looked in her partner's room and saw her there, but when she got to Chloe's room she saw no one there so she can to the princess' room and didn't see her there either. Frustrated she went to her partner's room.

"Get up. It's time for plan B."

" What's wrong, Tanya? "

"That annoying princess and her stupid dog has escaped. So now it's time to strike. You got the note?"

" Right here. "She said holding up the piece of paper.

"Excellent. Now let's go."

XXX

Arriving at the castle the five were met with Ryder, the Earl, Lady, and the rest of the Paw Patrol. When they saw Chase and Skye arriving in a hurry they knew something was wrong. When they stepped out the others were surprised to see Chloe step out of Chase's three wheeler. But when Lady saw her there was nothing anyone could do to stop her from running to her.

"Oh, Chloe, you're safe." She said crying while hugging her daughter.

"I am fine mom. But the princess needs help." Chloe said and as they broke the hug.

"The princess where is she?" The Earl exclaimed.

"Right here." Officer Brooke said pulling the princess out of her car. "She needs medical attention stat."

" Okay come with me. " The Earl said leading them to a different part of the castle. A couple minutes later they reached the castle's hospital.

"Elena, necesitamos tu ayuda." The Earl said in Spanish to a nurse that was by the front desk. Rushing over she saw the princess in the condition she was in. Picking the princess up she answered the Earl back in Spanish.

"¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Ella y Chloe fueron secuestrados y deben haberlos atacado. Por favor, ayúdala."

" Haré lo mejor que pueda. " Elena said taking the princess to a back room. After an hour Elena came back. "Ella va a estar bien." She said.

"Gracias. ¿Podemos verla?" The Earl asked.

"Claro." She said as the Earl motioned for the others to follow. When they got to her room they saw her asleep on the bed with bandages all over.

"Ella va a estar bien, pero sólo tendrá que descansar y no hacer ninguna actividad física durante al menos una semana. Tiene cortes por todas partes y tiene un brazo roto, así que tiene que estar en el reparto durante cuatro a seis semanas. Después de eso tendrá que ejercitar ese brazo hasta que pueda moverlo de nuevo." Elena explained.

"Gracias, Elena."

"Claro." She said as she left the room. After thirty minutes the princess started to wake up.

"Where, where am I?" She asked .

"You're at the castle, Princess. Chase, Skye, Chloe, and Officer Brooke found you and brought you here." Ryder said.

" Chloe, where is she? "

"I am right here." Chloe said as the princess turned her head and saw Chloe right next to her. Moving her not broken arm she pulled Chloe in for a hug.

"Thank you for getting help."

" Of course anything to help you. " After she said that the door opened and they saw the butler standing is with an envelope in his hand.

"Please beg the intrusion, sir, but this letter just arrived for Prince Chase and Lady Skye." He said handing the note to them. After they read it Skye started crying in Chase's shoulder while Chase had a look of hurt/ anger.

"Dude what's going on?" Zuma asked but all he got was this answer.

" Ryder we need to get back to Adventure Bay. " Chase said.

"Okay but why?"

" No time to explain. " After he said that he and Skye started running towards the Mission Paw Cruiser while the others followed with Ryder quickly talking with the royals.

"We must be going. Sorry for the rush."

" No worries. Go help your town. " The Earl said as Ryder started to leave.

"I am coming with you." Chloe said suddenly.

"Chloe no. I can't lose you again." Lady said.

" Mom it's okay I'll be fine. I'll be with the Paw Patrol and Chase. "

"(sigh) Okay, but be careful." Lady said hugging her.

"I will mom." Chloe said hugging Lady. When they broke apart she then ran after Ryder and they both boarded the Cruiser. As RoboDog drove to the underwater H.Q. Ryder turned around to talk with the dogs.

"Okay Chase, what is going on?" Ryder asked . After he asked that Chase and Skye looked at each other then Skye nodded to Chase to tell them.

"Okay so the note that Skye and I got basically said this." Chase said handing the note to Ryder who read it then his eyes went wide. "Now do you understand, Ryder."

" Yes, but are you quite sure something has happened to them? "

"We are positive. We know everything when it comes to the pups." Skye said.

"What are you talking about?" Rocky asked.

"And what about the pups?" Alyssa asked. But then they reached the H. Q.

"I'll explain everything once we get back to Adventure Bay. RoboDog hit it!" Ryder said after everyone got buckled in. With a bark in response the Air Patroller took off. After a couple minutes the Air Patroller landed in front of the Lookout and the team rushed into the Lookout only to see Stephanie knocked out on the floor.

"Mom!" Skye cried as she ran over to her mom with Chase joining her as Abbey and Whitney went looking for the pups and Katie. " Oh mom please be okay. " Then Whitney and Abbey came back with Katie trailing behind them.

"Okay what's going on now because we just found Katie gagged, blindfolded, and tied to a chair and there are no signs of the pups anywhere." They both said as Ryder went over to Katie to help her to a chair. Then they saw Stephanie waking up.

"Mom. Mom can you hear me?" Skye asked.

" Yes. What happened? " Stephanie asked.

"We were hoping you could help us. Do you know where the pups are?" Chase asked.

"No why?"

" Because they are missing. " Chloe said making Stephanie's eyes go wide.

"So whatever information you have would be helpful." Whitney said.

"All I remember is watching the pups playing and then everything going black. I do kinda remember hearing the pups whimper in fear before everything went silent." She explained.

"Okay, Chase, you and Chloe start sniffing for the pups and we'll stay here and start looking for clues." Rubble said as they nodded and started searching while the others started looking as well.

" Okay so where were you when you were attacked? " Rocky asked Stephanie.

"Well we were by those trees over there then we started to head in for lunch and then it happened."

"Okay let's start over by the puphouses." Zuma said. After a couple minutes of searching everyone came back in empty handed.

"Well, that was a bust." Abbey said but then a female dog came running up the driveway.

"Excuse me is this the Lookout?" She asked in between breaths.

" Yes it is. Who might you be? "

"Oh sorry, my name's Anna."

" Anna? " A voice said. Turning her head she saw someone who she hadn't seen in years.

"Marshall!" She gasped. Nodding his head she ran up and hugged him confusing everyone in the room but mostly Everest.

"Good to see you again Anna."

"You too. But how did you survive? Last time I saw you, you had fallen into the water." Anna said breaking the hug.

" I will explain everything but first I'd like you to meet the Paw Patrol. Guys this is my sister Anna. " Marshall said while everyone have a lot of hi ya's and please to meet ya. Then Everest walked up to him.

"So is this your sister your mom was talking about?"

" Yes, Anna this is my wife, Everest. " Marshall said as she and Anna shook paws.

"Well, I hate to break this family reunion but we still need to find the pups." Alyssa said.

"Oh and shouldn't Chase and Chloe be back by now?" Skye said realizing that the two had been gone for a long time.

" Yeah were could they be? " Everest asked.

"Oh are they the two German Shepherd's that were in town looking for something?" Anna asked.

" Yes! Do you know where they are? " Skye asked but got a look of sadness in return. "No. They didn't." She asked starting to tear up.

"I am sorry but they got attacked and taken by two masked figures." Anna said solemnly with everyone's hearts stop beating for a second when she said. But for Skye it was like her entire world came crashing down.

"No!" She exclaimed crying as Stephanie ran and hugged her with everyone's hearts breaking.

" Are you sure, sis? " Marshall asked.

"Positive. I was walking down the road when I saw them and they looked like twins so I smiled wishing I could see you again, Marshall, but then they got attacked by the figures which looked like an adult and a dog and then after they both tell unconscious the other two picked them up and put them in a car and took off." Anna told them with Skye still crying in the background with Stephanie trying to comfort her.

"So how did you know to come hers?" Ryder asked.

"Well, I had recognized the one as a Paw Patrol pup and so I knew to come here and then after they left I was something on the sidewalk so I can over there and found this." Anna said holding up Chase's collar and puptag. Taking it Ryder took it over to Skye and have it to her as she started crying harder when she looked at it and held it close to her.

" Please wake me up from this nightmare. " She said quietly to herself.

"Okay so now we have to find the pups, Chase, and Chloe." Ryder said.

XXX

And here is chapter 4. Sorry for the sad chapter. I have a friend who her grandpa died on Saturday night so it made me think about different things and it made me decide to change this chapter into a sad one because one of the things I realized is that someone may be having a great day like in this story Chase and Chloe reunited with each other and then later on you find out someone else has a horrible day like when Skye found out about Chase and Chloe. Skye n case you are wondering I may or may not put the translation in for the Spanish part of is just this is over 2000 words so I am kind of tired. But read review and enjoy. Can't wait to see what you all think. I literally started crying when I wrote this chapter. Also I heard in a message yesterday and it is totally true that you and your family may be all together this year for Thanksgiving but next year not all of you may be there. Anyway see you next time. -Amelia154


	5. Baby Steps & Secrets

Chapter 5: Baby Steps & Secrets

The next day everyone was still in shock and sadness over what happened. When Skye woke up she opened her eyes expecting to see Chase there right next to her but instead she was all alone which made her very sad. Walking out she saw Rocky and Abbey over by the computer trying to fix it, Zuma and Alyssa relaxing in the sun, Marshall, Everest, and his sister Anna talking, and Whitney and Rubble helping Ryder and Katie with breakfast. Instead of walking towards them she found herself walking to someone else's room. Her mom's. Walking in she saw her mom by the window looking off into space. Walking to the window she sat next to Stephanie. After a couple minutes, Skye decided to break the silence.

"Hey mom."

" Yeah. "

"Is it normal to feel slightly jealous over the others?"

" What do you mean? "

"It's just that everyone else has the person or dog they love and I got no one."

" You got me. "

"Well, yeah, but you know what I mean."

" Do I? "

"Mom."

"Just kidding. But yeah I know. I know it's hard honey, but you just have to stay strong especially towards the others. "

"How so."

" I walked past all their rooms last night and I heard them all crying because they also lost their pups. "

"I know but..."

" Sh. It's okay. " By this point Skye couldn't keep it in. She started crying in her mom's shoulder while Stephanie hugged her and rubbed her back softly. After a few minutes she started to calm down. "Better." Skye nodded. "Good now come sit with me for a while."

After a couple minutes of nothing but watching the day go by Stephanie remembered something.

"Oh I told your father."

" Oh. "

"And then Joy and Matthew came in."

" What did they say? "

"They were heartbroken. They wanted me to tell you that they are praying for you and they are hurting deep inside."

" Thanks. That means so much. I wish I could see dad again. I haven't seen him since the wedding and he hasn't seen the pups. "

"I know and I wish he could of seen them also. But what would you tell him if he were here."

" I would tell him that I love him and miss him. And I would hope he was proud of me. "

"Well, I would say the same thing." A different voice said which Skye knew all to well. When she turned around she saw her dad standing by the door with it closed behind him.

" Dad! " She exclaimed as she ran and hugged him with tears coming down her face.

"Hi sweetie. How have you been holding."

" Okay. But I am happy to see you again. " She said as they broke the hug and she wiped her tears.

"When your mother told me everything that had happened I knew how you would be feeling so I came down to surprise you." John said.

"Thank you."

" You're very welcome. " Then Skye knew there was still one order of business to attend to.

"If you two will excuse me I have to tell Chase's mom what happened."

" Okay. We'll be right here. " Stephanie said as Skye left the room. After reaching the elevator she rode it to the top and entered the command center. Walking over to the screen she entered in the number to call the Earl.

"Well here goes nothing." After she pressed the call button she waited for a couple seconds until the call was answered.

"Hey, Ryder, how may I- oh hey Skye." The Earl said.

"Hi. I was wondering if Lady is there."

" Yes she is right here. "

"Okay may we talk in private please."

" Of course. " The Earl said as Lady appeared on the screen and as he left the throne room leaving them to talk in private.

"Hey Skye how is it going? Where's Chase and Chloe?" She asked but got a sad look in return. "What?"

" I am sorry but I have bad news. "

"What is it?"

" When we got back here yesterday we found out that the pups had been taken and Chase and Chloe, they- they were attacked and taken while they were searching around town. " Skye explained sadly which made Lady turn pale and tears started forming in her eyes.

"No, no, no, you're joking right?" She asked crying.

" I am not. I am sorry. "

"No! Chase, Chloe please no." Now she was crying full force. After a couple minutes she was able to compose herself. "Thank you for telling me. I will try to see what I can do. Please keep me posted."

" Of course. I know exactly how you are feeling. I am truly sorry. " Skye said as she ended the call and wiped the tears from her eyes. After the call ended she walked to the elevator and rode it down. When she got down there Ryder and Katie exited the kitchen and headed to where the others were.

"Guys time for breakfast." Ryder called. As they were eating they were discussing what the plans for the day were.

"So what are you guys going to do today?" Ryder asked.

"Well, we are going to see what we can do about finding the pups and go from there." Rocky said.

"We'll also try to keep the fact that Chase, Chloe and the pups are missing from the public." Abbey said.

"Yeah that would just tire us out." Rubble said.

"Okay so it sounds like you have a lot to do. And Skye after breakfast I need to talk to you." Katie said as everyone looked at Skye.

"Yes Katie." Skye said ignoring the stares.

"Also keep in mind guys that if I need you, I need you to be ready." Ryder said.

" Yes sir. " They all said. Soon they all finished eating and went about doing what they were going to be doing. But when John walked past the medical room he heard Skye and Katie talking.

"So how are you feeling right now?" Katie asked.

"Well good for now it is just hard with Chase gone. I wanted to tell him but then everything had to have happened." Skye continued talking but John didn't hear much of it cause he was to busy trying to figure out what they were talking about. But he ended up just walking right on by to find Stephanie.

XXX

Over on the other side of the U.S. in an old factory the two figures came in a room that had the pups locked in cages. Walking in they were carrying two bags with something in them. Throwing the bags in a cage they opened the bags and took them off revealing Chase and Chloe in the cage. Everyone watched as the one slammed the door to the cages instantly waking up Chase and Chloe.

"Where are we?" Chloe asked Chase who shrugged.

"You're in my control again." The first one said. When they said that Chloe started to back up but was growling at them.

"Chloe?" Chase asked confused at his sister's sudden hostility.

"No Chase. These are the two that took the princess and I."

" Yes but you and that stupid princess had to escape. "

"Hey! Don't call the princess that!" Chloe snapped.

"But why? She is. Well, we have things to do. Buh-bye." Tanya said . After they left Chloe calmed down but still had an angry look on her face and Chase saw it.

"Don't worry, Chloe. They are gone and we will find a way to get us all out of here safe and sound." Chase said looking at the Chloe and then the pups. "Don't worry guys we will protect you all."

" Okay Daddy. " Natalie said which made Chase smile.

"Uncle Chase?" Mason, Rubble and Whitney's first son, asked.

" Yes, Mason. "

"Who were those people you and Miss Chloe were talking to?"

" They and I have known each other for a little while. They had taken the princess and I and hurt us. " Chloe said.

"Are you okay, Aunt Chloe?" Daniel, Chase and Skye's son, asked.

"Don't worry my wonderful nephew we are fine and you will be as well." Chloe said as all the pups nodded and tried to not look scared.

XXX

And here is chapter 5. This one was more of a let it sink in kind of chapter. So not a whole lot of action but next chapter will be getting ready for the excitement. There will also be an appearance you probably never expected. Don't worry it's not the surprise. But it's coming. So how many hints have you guys found. Review what you found. See you next time. -Amelia154


	6. An Unexpected Visit & More Secrets

Chapter 6: An Unexpected Visit & More Secrets

A couple of weeks have past since the pups, Chase, and Chloe went missing. Skye had been holding on in there but it was getting difficult not knowing whether her pups or Chase were still okay. One of the days John went home because Joy and Matthew needed him. Even though they tried so hard, all of Adventure Bay soon found out about the pups, Chase, and Chloe's disappearance. Every day Skye tried to call Lady and let her know what has happened. Most days it was the same 'no word from any of them but we are still looking'. On this day Skye just finished talking with her and now they all were sitting in the tv room trying to figure out what to do next.

"So what now? There has been no word from any of them." Abbey asked.

"Not sure. Plus now that the entire town knows it is hard to search and tell them everything they want to know." Rubble said.

"Don't worry guys, everything will be all right. Once we have a lead we'll take it." Ryder said.

"But for now let's keep searching. I bet a lead will pop up eventually." Katie said as all the dogs sighed but then got up to continue what they were doing.

XXX

Back where the pups, Chase and Chloe were, Chase and Chloe were asleep and they looked really bad for they had sustained so many injuries the past two weeks. They were then awoken by the door slamming shut. Looking up they saw Tanya standing there. She was just wearing normal clothes without the mask so they were able to see her face.

"Well, it looks like you are awake."

" Well, it doesn't help when you constantly slam the door. You could just simply shut the door without slamming it. " Chloe said.

"Shut up you little mutt. I am in charge here so I can do whatever I want. I can even kill all the pups right here right now." She said holding the gun while the pups gave scared looks on their faces.

"No don't please."

" Then shut up. "

"What do you want?" Chase asked holding his sister back so she wouldn't go all crazy.

"Well, I came here to talk with you guys. Normally, this is the time when the villain stupidly spills out his entire plan, but rest assured I am not like that. Knowing how smart you are you probably know if by now."

" Well, our answer has and always will be no. We are not giving them to you. " Chase said.

"But why? All I want is the elements. What is the harm in that?"

"The harm is you would only use them for bad. Besides how did you even find out about them?" Chloe asked.

" Well, I read about them and I watch the news and follow you guys. It was not hard when they found you so yeah. "

"Well, the answer is still no." By this point Tanya was frustrated.

" Fine then. But I will get them eventually and then I will get my revenge. " She said walking to the door. Before she could leave Chloe spoke up.

"I like your outfit by the way."

" Thanks now shut up. " She said as she opened the door, walked out, and slammed it shut. "And there she goes again with the slamming."

" Chloe! Quiet! " Chase said putting his paw on her mouth. With a nod and an eyeroll in return, which he was used to by now, he removed his paw. Looking down they saw the pups still scared but Natalie was crying.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Chase asked .

"I'm scared."

" I know honey and you are probably missing mommy aren't you? " He asked as she nodded. "Well, we are here and we will protect you. These injuries are us protecting you."

" Uncle Chase? " Kendall, Zuma and Alyssa's first child, asked.

"Yes, Kendall."

" What does she mean by elements? "

"Yeah." All the pups said in unison.

"Well, to put it mildly, they are powerful objects that are passed down through every generation in our family and the Paw Patrol and I each represent them." Chloe said.

" Woah, what can they do? " Melina, Marshall and Everest's daughter, asked.

"Different things but we'll explain it when you are older." Chase said.

" Okay. "

XXX

Later that night everyone decided to turn it in for the night and went to their rooms. When Skye got to her room she flicked on the light switch which turned on the lamp in the corner of the room by the bed. Looking in she sighed. Oh how she missed Chase. Laying down in her bed she layed her head down then lifted it up to see on the wall across from her. Looking at the pictures, she saw pictures of her and Chase on their wedding day looking happy. Looking down underneath those pictures, she saw the five of them smiling to the camera. Seeing all these pictures brought back the memories of those times. Unable to keep it in she started crying in her arms. After a couple minutes she heard a knock on the door. Quickly wiping her eyes she answered back.

"Come in." After she said that the door opened up and Stephanie peeked her head in.

"Hey are you all right?" She asked walking in and shutting the door and then walked over to Skye.

" Yeah, I am fine. " Skye said trying to convince her as Stephanie laid down next to her.

"Are you sure. Cause it sounded like you were crying."

" Yep. I wasn't crying. "

"Right and the pups are here."

" Okay fine it's just- I wish- I really miss Chase and the pups. " She cried in her mom's shoulder.

"Hey it's okay. I do to. And the others are missing their pups as well."

" I know but... "

"But nothing. Think about it, Lady is feeling way worse because both her children and all her grandchildren are missing."

"I know but why do I feel so lonely then?"

" Probably because you are missing two very important parts of your life. But you got me, you got Ryder, Katie, and the others for support. "

"And you got me." A voice at the door said. Looking up they both saw someone they thought they would never see again. Getting up Skye stood a few feet away from the dog.

"Sarah." She said softly.

"Hey, Skye. I came here to apologize for what Jacob did to you guys. If I had known I would have..." Sarah started but was interrupted by a hug from Skye. Breaking the hug now it was time for Skye to speak.

"I forgive you."

" Really? "

"Yes. I knew it wasn't entirely your fault for all that happened between Jacob and I. And there was no way you could have known."

" But, I should've. He was my husband and I should've stopped him. "

"There is no way you could've stopped him. Knowing him once he puts his mind to something, he won't stop til he's done."

" Yeah I guess. "

"And I am not upset at you for any of it."

" Thanks. "

"Anytime. Now let's get you to a room and to bed. Mom, I'll be right back."

" Okay, I'll be right here. " Walking down the hall, Sarah and Skye finally reached an empty room where Skye opened the door and they stood in front of it.

"Well here you go."

" Thank you so much, Skye for forgiving me. "

"Any time. As a great person once told me 'It doesn't matter what happened in the past. What does matter is if they are willing to ask for forgiveness'."

" Wow. Who told you that? " But all she got was a twinkling eyes from Skye. "Ah. I see. I hope one day I can meet him."

" I am sure that you will. "

"Well, goodnight Skye. And thanks for everything."

" Anytime. Friend. " Skye said as they smiled at each other then Sarah went in her room as Skye went back to hers. When she got in bed room she saw her mom laying there still looking out the window and at the stars. Walking over she laid back down next to her mom.

"I am really proud of you." Stephanie said still looking at the stars.

"How so?" As she said that Stephanie turned her head to now look at her.

"By how you handled the situation with Sarah with kindness instead of anger."

"Well, I have learned it is better to forgive always and gain friends than it is to not."

" Well, it's a good standard to live by. Well, looks like it's getting late. Mind if I sleep with you tonight. "

"No of course not. Come here." Skye said as she made room for her mom to pay next to her. Then something hit Stephanie all of a sudden.

"Wait are you..." She started but was interrupted by Skye.

"Yes. But please keep it a secret. No one else knows." Skye as Stephanie nodded then they both went to sleep.

XXX

Hey guys. Happy late Thanksgiving. Sorry I didn't post this chapter yesterday. My mom took our electronics away for the day so I couldn't do anything for this story. I was going to post the next chapter today but it is over three thousand words and it is late. So yeah. Next chapter is a special one. That's why I wanted to post it today on my birthday but it's fine. Unexpected right. I figured that I should put Sarah in instead of her just being mentioned mildly. Ooh more secrets what did Stephanie find out. Stay tuned and you'll find out. See ya tomorrow. -Amelia154.


	7. Lost and Found

Chapter 7: Lost and Found

The next day Skye woke up in time to see Stephanie leave and shutting the door. Standing up she walked out of her room and saw Sarah walking out of the room she stayed in.

"Hey Sarah. Did you sleep well?" She asked as they walked side by side.

" Yes. I slept better than before our talk last night. Thank you for everything. "

"Anytime. You are my best friend after all. Before and after all the craziness."

" Yeah. But to be honest you and Jacob did not seem good for each other. Even he and I didn't which I found out during our marriage. "

"So what went wrong?"

" Well, it was alright in the beginning but towards the middle and the end we just didn't agree on anything and I caught him one time trying to find you. I'm guessing that's when he first was planning everything. "

"Oh."

" But by that point I was already at my breaking point so that discovery basically sealed the deal. " She sighed.

"So did you have any children?"

" Yes. A boy and a girl. We named the boy Jacob Jr. but we just called him JJ and we named our little girl Saige. "

"Congratulations."

" Thanks. Though everything fell apart after the divorce. The pups would take turns living with us but after I found out Jacob got out in the pound the pups came and lived with me. They are right now at my parents. " She sighed.

"Well, the past is the past. Let's go enjoy breakfast." After explain it everything to the others, everyone was busy chowing down their breakfast. After breakfast everyone was in the tv room talking with each other when Ryder got a call on his puppad.

"Hello, Ryder here."

" Ryder it's me Nikko. " Nikko said which made Marshall and Everest nearly jump out of their skin when they heard their sons voice.

"Nikko, where are you guys?" Ryder asked.

" We are all here but we don't know where we are. "

"Is anyone hurt, Nikko?" Marshall asked his son.

"No dad."

" Okay hold on a minute guys. And there. " Ryder said as he plugged in his puppad to the tv so everyone could see each other. Everyone nearly started crying from seeing each other. But one question still plagued Skye's mind.

"Ella, Daniel, Natalie, where's your father?" She asked. The said pups looked at each other and then their mother.

"We don't know, momma." Natalie said .

"The crazy people came and took them to another room a few minutes ago." Ella said.

" But... " Justin, Rubble and Whitney's second son started.

"But what?" Rubble asked.

" We'll have to answer that later, Uncle Rubble. They're coming back. " Maya, Zuma and Alyssa's youngest daughter, said as Nikko hung up the call. After the calls ended everyone looked at each other and then at Skye who had a look of confusion and worry.

"What's going on?" She asked softly.

"Well, Ryder did you record the call?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah why?"

" Because then we could replay the call and trade it to find where the call was made. " Abbey said as everyone got excited.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Whitney asked.

"Positive. Plus we have to try. For Chase, Chloe, and the pups." Abbey said encouraging them making Rocky smile at his wife.

"Then let's do this." Ryder said as everyone jumped up and down excitedly. As they watched the call again one dog noticed something.

"Wait stop." Sarah said as Ryder stopped the video. " Please zoom into that drawing on the wall. I thought so. "

"S.T.V.J? What does that mean?" Rubble asked.

"It stands for..." But then a call interrupted her.

" Hello Ryder here. "

"Hey Ryder my name is Officer Brooke. I was the officer who helped with the princess."

"Ah yes. How may I help you?"

" Well, our forensic scientist just analyzed the princess's necklace when we got a match. The only reason we didn't figure this out earlier is because the necklace got shoved down into the evidence box. "

"That's all right. Who do the finger prints belong to?"

" They belong to a lady named Tanya. She is the... "

"Wife to Steve Samur and she and Steve both raise two dogs named Vara and Jacob." Sarah said finishing Officer Brooke's sentence.

"Yes that's correct." Officer Brooke said.

"How do you know all that?" Rocky asked. Receiving a nod from Skye she sighed and told everyone something they didn't expect.

"Because, my full name is Sarah Emerson. Jacob is my ex-husband and Tanya and Steve used to also take care of me." Sarah explained leaving everyone speechless except for Skye who knew. "And the place the pups are being held in is an old factory they own. That's what S.T.V.J. stands for."

"Okay Rocky and Abbey you try to find the location of the factory." Ryder said.

"Yes sir." Rocky and Abbey said at the same time as they went to the computer trying to get the factory's location. After a couple minutes they found it.

"Got it."

" Good job. Where is it? "

"Well, it's over in Seattle. Here's the address." Abbey said.

" Why would they be over there?" Marshall asked.

"Probably to try to get as far away from here as possible." Everest said.

"Well who cares. That's where the pups, Chase and Chloe are. So let's go." Skye said.

"Then grab your gear and let's go rescue them." Ryder said as the dogs howled and ran to get their gear.

" I will have the hospital get ready for it any of them are injured." Katie said.

"Okay. We'll be back soon." Ryder said giving her a kiss on the cheek before running out.

" And Skye. Be careful." Katie said.

"I will Katie." Skye said as she ran out and boarded the Air Patroller with the others.

XXX

By the time the Paw Patrol got to Seattle it was almost dusk. Heading over to the police station they went in hoping to get some help. When they got there they saw a very familiar officer.

"Officer Brooke!" Skye said as the said officer turned around and smile at who she saw.

" Hey Skye how have you been? "

"Good. What are you doing here?"

" Well, I heard about what happened with Chase, Chloe, and the pups and we heard they were here somewhere so I brought a squad from Barkingburg over to help." She said in her accent while petting Skye.

"Well we could really use the help." Ryder said.

"Then let's go to the back and start figuring out the plan." Brooke said as she lead them all to a room designed for making plans.

"Okay so we found the factory is somewhere in this area. From what we read it is three stories tall. So in order to cover more ground we will split into three groups. Team A will be Marshall and Everest, Rocky and Abbey, Officer Mike, and you three officers. You will search the first floor. Team B will comprise of Zuma and Alyssa, Rubble and Whitney, and you four officers. You will be looking on the second floor. And the last team will be Skye, Sarah, Officer Brooke, you four officers and I. We will search the third floor. I put at least two Paw Patrol members in each team so in case you find anything one of you will puptag me. Does everybody understand?" Ryder explained.

"Yes sir." Everyone said at the same time.

"Then let's go." After a couple minutes they all stood in front of the factory. "This is it. Okay Rocky, Abbey, shut off all the alarms and security cameras." Ryder said as they nodded. After 5 minutes everything was shut off.

"Okay everything is good to go, Ryder." Rocky said.

" Good job you two. Everyone let's move in." Ryder said as he kicked the door open and everyone ran in. Splitting up in their teams everyone started looking for any signs of the pups, Chase, or Chloe. As they were walking down their floor it seemed like they would never find them.

"What if they are not here? What if this is just a dead end?" Sarah asked.

" We have to keep looking. This is my husband and the pups and Chloe we're talking about." Skye said determined to find them.

"But we haven't found any sign of them and no one has called any of us yet." As if on cue Ryder's puppad lit up.

" Ryder we found the pups." Zuma said.

"Okay we're on our way. Hang tight." Ryder said. "Okay Team B has found the pups."

" What about Chase. And Chloe?" Skye asked.

"We don't know but let's go." Ryder said as they ran to Team B's location . Arriving where they were they saw Tanya and Vara tied up.

"So you must be Tanya and Vara." Ryder said.

" Yes what's that to you boy." Vara said.

"Hey I'll let you know I am nineteen years old." Ryder said as Sarah walked towards where the two were.

"Ah Sarah. I see you decided to show your face to us again." Tanya said.

"Why did you take their pups and Chase and Chloe?" Sarah asked.

"One word for you: Revenge. Those dogs put Steve and your husband in jail."

" Ex-husband actually."

"Whatever. You could have done this with us." Vara said.

"No thanks I choose friends. But where you're going you never will have any friends. Hope you enjoy life in prison." Sarah said as Mike and a couple other officers took the two away.

" Take them to the cruiser." Officer Brooke said.

"Mom, Dad!" The pups said as the adults turned around and saw the pups running towards them. Each of them giving a hug.

"Oh Ella, Daniel, Natalie. I am so happy to see you three." Skye said as they were hugging their mother.

" We're sorry mommy." Ella said.

"What for?" Skye asked as she looked into their eyes.

" We tried not to be scared but it was hard." Daniel said.

"Don't worry about it. Everyone is scared sometimes. Your father and I have been scared before. It's kinda funny when your father is scared but that's beside the point."

" How so?"

"That's a story for another time. But first, where's your father?"

" Skye!" A voice called from another room. Running over to where the voice was she saw Sarah and Chloe looking at something. Looking past them she was what they were looking at which made her heart skip a beat. What they were looking at was a lifeless-like Chase who was laying on the ground really beat up and not moving. Seeing him like that made Skye start to cry.

"No, no, no, no, no, Chase no!" She cried as she started with a whisper and then ended with her crying full force as she ran up and held him as the others came into the room and saw what happened . Running over to his best friend Marshall did a quick examination.

"He's still alive but barely. We need to get him to Katie's fast." He said as Ryder picked Chase up and they all ran to the Air Patroller and got on board.

"RoboDog. Fly this as fast as you can." With a bark in reply the Air Patroller flew as fast as it could. Thirty minutes later they arrived in Adventure Bay where Katie quickly took Chase to her clinic to treat him there with the help from Marshall. Everyone else was waiting for either one to come out while Stephanie took the pups to the park. After an hour and a half Katie came out of the back and to where everyone was waiting.

"May I speak with Skye in private please." Katie said as Skye got up and followed her thinking the worse. Reaching a hallway that went to Chase's room Katie stopped before they went in.

" How is he Katie?"

"(sigh) He sustained quite a bit of injuries especially one to his head. If you hadn't gotten him here when you did he would've died. But while we were working on him he went into a cardiac arrest. We were able to bring him back but he is in a coma right now. I don't know when or if he will come out of it but I will make sure he makes it. You may see him but he careful."

" Yes Katie." She said as Katie let her in closing the door behind her. Now Skye was left in the room alone with Chase on a pup bed in a coma like Katie said. Laying next to him she started crying as she looked at him.

"I don't know if you can hear me but you keep scaring me every time something happens to you. I guess I love you too much to lose you." Not being able to find any more words to say she said these last three words and then cried herself to sleep: I love you.

XXX

Well I decided I would try to get as much of this chapter done tonight as I could and I guess I finished the chapter. But who cares now you'll get to read a double update courtesy of me. Wow so they found everyone but Chase got in a coma during treatment. Stay tuned to find out what will happen next. oh and to get a better understanding of all my stories but especially this one read GBarbs story Mission Paw Pups save the Magic. See ya next time. -Amelia154


	8. Surprise

Just to let you know the surprise is in this chapter. Hope to hear if you guessed it.

Chapter 8: Surprise

The next day Skye woke up and saw the dry pool of tears under her reminding her of the events of the day before. Looking to her left she saw Chase still asleep. Sighing she then realized how it was going to be for the next few days, weeks, or even months. But then a voice disrupted her train of thought.

"He's going to be all right." Katie said as Skye saw her standing in the corner.

"I know Katie, but all it does is make me wonder what happened to him and Chloe." She said as Katie came and sat next to her.

" I know it's hard, but you have to be strong especially towards your pups."

"Why? What happened?"

"They were crying late last night to your mom and they were so scared because they didn't have either one of their parents to comfort them. You may be a wife, but first and foremost you are a mother." Katie said as Skye looked at Chase and then the floor.

"I had no idea." She said after a minute.

" I can tell. Go back to the Lookout and be there for your pups. Show them they have nothing to worry about."

"Okay." Skye nodded as she got up and headed for the Lookout. When she got there the adults pointed to where her pups were. Arriving in the pups bedroom/playroom She stood in the doorway as she watched Stephanie trying to comfort the three crying pups. Walking up behind the pups without them knowing she placed a paw on them as they turned and saw her.

"Hey you three. How have you been holding?" Skye asked as they hugged her tight.

" We're scared momma. What's wrong with daddy?" Natalie asked crying.

"I know honey. As for daddy he is asleep right now. He got too many injuries. What happened?"

" Well, everyday the two people would come and ask about these objects called elements or something like that and every time daddy and Aunt Chloe would say no they would hurt them." Ella said.

"Well everything will be all right. I am here if you need me."

" Thank you mom." All three said as they hugged her.

"You're very welcome my darlings." After they broke the hug they smiled at each other and then the pups ran out of the Lookout and started playing.

XXX

A week later things have gone back to somewhat normal at the Lookout but Chase is still in the coma. Katie brought him to the Lookout earlier that week and he has been in the medical room ever since being closely watched by Katie. Everyday Skye tried to see him before she went outside to watch the pups play. One day they were watching the play when Daniel and Natalie came up to their mother.

"Momma is daddy okay?" Natalie asked.

"Of course he is. Why would you ask that?"

" Well, because he has been asleep for a long time and we haven't been able to see him." Daniel said.

"Everything is going to be okay. There is nothing to worry about. Daddy is going to be all right. If you want I'll take you to see him later today."

" Okay."

"Okay. Now go on and play." After they were far enough where they couldn't hear her Skye let out a sad sigh.

"You don't believe that do you?" Sarah asked.

"No. I try to but it is so hard to stay brave not knowing whether my husband will be okay or not."

" I totally understand. But you will get through it and all will be well again."

"You sure?"

" Positive. Now let's put all that behind us and let's enjoy our day." Sarah said as they continued to watch the pups play.

Back in the Lookout Katie was organizing a drawer when she heard groans coming from where Chase was. Looking over she saw him trying to wake up. Walking over she sat next to him as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Ow. That hurts. Where, where am I?" He asked rubbing his head.

"You're in the Lookout's medical room. We brought you here after we found you. You have been in a coma ever since."

" How long have I been asleep?"

"Well it depends on when you first fell unconscious. But since we brought you back its been at least a week."

"A week!" He almost shouted.

" Yes. You had everyone worried, but mostly one person." Katie said as he looked to where she was pointing.

"Skye." He said quietly.

"When they found you she was heartbroken but then after they brought you back she came and visited you every day before going out and being a mother."

" Did I really worry her that much?"

"Yes. But now I think she has waited long enough. Go out there and surprise her."

" Okay." But as he stood up on his feet he fell back down.

"Oh easy Chase. I forgot to mention your left paw is slightly broken."

" Okay I'll be careful."

"Oh and Skye has wanted to tell you something for a long time."

" Okay." He said as he walked outside with Katie following him.

Back outside the pups were still playing when Skye noticed something.

"Hey did you see that?"

" See what?" Sarah asked.

"Ella and Natalie just stopped and looked at something and then nodded their heads and then went back to playing like nothing happened."

" Oh yeah I did see that." Everest said.

"I wonder why." Skye said.

"It couldn't possibly be that they saw their daddy up and walking around and he told them to stay quiet so he could surprise their mommy." Chase said quietly by her ear causing her to gasp while he said that. Turning around and jumping at the same time she was met with the familiar smiling face of Chase. "Hello, my love."

" Chase!" She exclaimed as she kissed Chase which he returned it back. After what felt like an eternity to them they broke the kiss and smiled and hugged each other. "I missed you so much." She said as tears of happiness streamed down her face.

" I missed you too." Looking up he saw the pups looking at them. Waving for his and Skye's pups to come and join they did and ran to join the hug.

"Glad to see you awake, pal." Marshall said.

"Me too." Chase said as all five of them broke apart.

"So what happened while you were gone?" Skye asked almost scared to as Chase sighed.

" Lots of things. But I don't want to talk about it." Chase implied which the dogs knew what he was implying.

"Well, whenever you are ready, we are here for you." Rocky said as the others nodded.

"Okay but what about you, Skye. Katie said you wanted to tell me something." Chase said as she looked last him and at Katie who nodded. Smiling she told him.

"I wanted to tell you this. Chase, we are going to be parents."

"But we are already..." He started but then stopped and realized what she meant by seeing the smile on her face. "You are not." He asked surprised.

"I am." She's said still smiling.

" No way. This is the best news I've heard all day!" He said as she giggled and then they kissed again.

"Mommy what do you mean by that?" Ella asked as Chase and Skye broke apart.

"It means that you will have a new brother or sister." She said as she got down to their eye level.

" Yay! A new brother or sister. I hope it's a girl." Ella said.

"Well I hope it's a boy." Daniel said.

"I vote girl." Natalie said cutely.

"This family already has too many girls in it." Daniel said.

"Because, girls are awesome." Ella countered.

"But boys are cooler."

" Okay you two. No fighting. We'll love this pup whether it's a girl or boy. Right." Skye said laughing.

"Right." All three said.

"That's better." She said as she hugged all three of them.

"Congratulations you two." Abbey said.

"Thanks. So how far along are you?" Chase asked as he helped her up.

" Thank you. And I am five weeks."

"Wow so not much longer then."

" Yep. I don't know how many we're having yet."

"That's okay we'll find out together then."

" Yep." Skye said as they all went back to enjoying their day.

That night all the dogs put their pups to bed then they all went to the tv room to talk with each other before going to bed.

"So what happened to you while you were over there?" Zuma asked.

"Well, we were locked in a cage for most of the time but every once in a while Tanya would come in the room and try to get us to give her the elements."

" You didn't give them to her right?" Rubble asked.

"Of course not. They are way to powerful to be given to someone like her."

" Oh good. Who knows what she would do with them." Rocky said.

"Anyway after we would refuse to give them to her she would have Vara come and attack us in front of the pups."

"Oh my. I bet they were scared." Whitney said.

" You said it. They would whimper every time. But then I believe it was the day you found us they took Chloe and I to another room and the same thing happened. But this time I was on the floor covered in cuts and bruises but then I saw Tanya about to kick Chloe so I used all the strength I had and I can in front of Chloe as Tanya kicked her foot and she kicked my head and it sent me flying to the wall and then everything went dark." Chase said as Skye hugged him as tears trickled down her face.

"Wow so then you had a bit of an adventure." Alyssa said sarcastically as Zuma looked at her. "What I'm just kidding."

"Sure." Zuma said as she gave him a look as everyone laughed. After an hour of talking about different things they decided to turn it in for the night. When they got to their room, Chase and Skye walked in as Chase sighed.

"Man how I missed this room." He said walking over to the bed.

" I know. I missed sharing it with you."

"I am sure I know something else you missed."

" What's that?"

"This." He said as he kissed her. When they broke apart they smiled at each other.

"Um, I would say. Yep I definitely missed that." Skye said as they kissed each other again but for longer. After the kiss they turned off the lights and went to sleep.

XXX

And here is chapter eight. Wow this has definitely been the longest story I have written. Did you guess it. If or if not tell what you did in a review and I hope you had fun with the game. The story is not done yet. I still have a few more chapters left. I will need your help later on. So stay tuned. Anyway I think that was it. See ya next time. -Amelia154


	9. Process of Recovery

Chapter 9: Process of Recovery

The next day Chase and Skye woke up to the sun shining through the window. Looking out the window and then at each other they smiled.

"Are you ready for the day, beautiful." Chase said holding out his paw to help her up as she giggled.

"Always, handsome." She said as she got up and they walked out as Stephanie walked past.

" Well, well, well, look who is not sad anymore." Stephanie said causing Skye to blush.

"Mom." Skye said embarrassed.

"Just kidding." Stephanie said laughing as Chase put his paw around Skye. As they got to the main area they saw everyone doing their usual stuff as the pups were running around chasing each other. Soon Ryder and Katie came out carrying a lot of food.

"Oh here let us help you." Chase said as all the dogs ran and helped the two.

"Thank you guys." Ryder said as they set all the dog bowls and plates down.

" Pups time for breakfast." Katie called as all the pups came running in and to their food as the adults laughed. After breakfast everyone took the pups to play outside while Chase went up to call his mom. Putting in the number he pressed the call button. After a couple seconds Chloe answered the call.

"Chase! You're okay." She exclaimed.

"Yes I am. How did your reunion with mom go?"

" It went well. Though I doubt she'll let us go anywhere without constant surveillance."

"Well, that is all your problem. I doubt she would constantly make sure there is someone with me 24/7."

" Oh you don't know the half of it. But Skye is pretty much with you all the time."

"Well, yeah."

" Chloe." A voice said.

"Oh and here she comes. Yeah mom." Chloe said.

"Chloe who are you talking to?" Lady asked.

"Um Chase." At that moment a gasp was heard and Lady came in the view of the camera while Chloe gave a look of shock, as Chase stifled a giggle.

"Chase! How are you? What happened to you? Are you okay? Wait where's Chloe?" Lady asked at a mile per minute.

"I am right here mom." Chloe said as Lady turned around and saw her.

"Oh thank goodness. Now come on and say hi to your brother." As all of this was going on Chase couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Welcome to my world, Chase."

" Chloe."

"Mom I already said hi to him."

" You did?"

"Hi to you too mom." Chase as trying so hard not to laugh.

"Oh yeah hey Chase. What..."

" Mom, before you ask all those questions again I am good. I am doing well, and long story short Chloe and I got kidnapped and attacked. We're fine and everyone else is good. You don't have to worry." Chase said.

"I know but do you know how worried I was?"

" From what Skye told me very."

"Exactly. I already lost your father and I didn't want to lose you two again."

" Well, we're fine. Well Chase may not be. But anyway." Chloe said quietly during the second sentence but louder at the last part leaving Lady with a shocked face.

"Wait what was that second part?"

" Nothing. Chloe is just rambling on again about random stuff as usual." Chase said.

"I do not." Chloe said.

"Wait, wait, wait. What was that about you not being fine?" Lady asked.

"Chloe! Now look what you've done."

" Sorry."

"Anyway, I am fine mom. Really, I may have been a bit more injured than Chloe but I am fine now. Ow!"

" Are you okay, Chase?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, yeah I just put too much pressure on my paw."

" What happened to your paw?"

"Oh I slightly fractured it. No big deal."

" Probably when he was kicked to the wall." Chloe said trying to be quiet but failed.

"Chloe!"

" Oops did I say that out loud?" Chloe asked.

"Yep."

" Chase, you got kicked to a wall!" Lady said making the two wince.

"Um yeah but it was to protect Chloe."

" Which wasn't needed as much."

"Well, if you would've kept your mouth shut most of our injuries wouldn't be here."

" Well what do you expect when she constantly slammed the door and asked us to give her the elements." Chloe said which made Chase sigh.

"Woah woah woah the elements!" Lady said.

"Yeah but we didn't give them to her." Chase said.

"Okay what all happened. And don't leave any part out." Lady said.

"Okay." Soon they both explained the whole story.

"All that happened?"

" Yep. And just yesterday I woke up from the coma I was in." Chase said.

"Okay maybe I should send someone over to keep an eye on you always." Lady said as Chase and Chloe looked shocked and Chloe trying not to laugh.

"No! I mean. I am fine mom. I'm with Skye most of the time and I have the others with me so I am good." Chase said.

" Are you sure. I-"

"Yes. Everything is fine here. In fact there is something I wanted to tell you both." Chase said.

"Oh really what is it?" At that moment Skye came out of the elevator.

"Hey is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah just mom overreacting and Chloe not keeping her mouth shut." Chase said.

"Hey!" Chloe said as Chase and Skye laughed as she came into view.

"But yeah. I was just about to tell them." Chase said as a smile grew on her face.

"And we're still waiting." Lady joked.

" Hey you can still make jokes!" Chase and Chloe said at the same time as all four laughed.

"Anyway I actually found out yesterday that Skye and I are going to be parents." Chase said as Lady gasped in shock but Chloe was confused slightly.

"Really!"

" Uh. I thought you were already parents." Chloe said as the others laughed.

"We'll let you figure that out on your own, Chloe. But yes mom we are." Chase laughed.

" Congratulations."

"Thanks."

" Oh! You are pregnant!" Chloe finally realized.

"Took you long enough. Chase did a similar thing but he figured it out right away. But yes I am. I am five weeks." Skye said.

"Must be a twin thing. Hey!" Chase and Chloe said at the same time.

"But yeah." Chase said. But at that moment a call interrupted them.

"Hey Chase, Skye we need you down here." Marshall said.

"Okay I'll be right down. Chase is kinda busy right now." Skye said.

" Okay." Marshall said as he hung up.

"Well, duty calls." Skye said.

"Okay see you soon." Chase said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Well, I have a meeting I should get to. I'll see you later." Lady said.

"Okay bye. Love you." Chase said.

"Love you too. Oh and do I get a kiss on the cheek as well?" Lady joked as the three laughed and then Lady left for her meeting.

"Welcome to my world." Chloe said.

"Yep. But you got it worse since you live there."

" I know. But this is the first time she has laughed since I got back and probably since we got taken."

"Wow."

" Yep. But at least she's getting past it. She may still be worried but she's getting there."

"Yeah." Then after a short pause Chloe finally thought of something.

"What was it like?"

" What?"

"What is a coma like?"

" Oh well. Honestly I don't know. Even though I was just in one of is kinda not that interesting. I mean I guess you see glimpses of things but other than that it is just blank."

"Oh ok. It just seems really interesting to be in one because you don't have any care in the world while it is happening."

" Yeah but then you get a worried mother who tries to send someone to bodyguard you."

"Yeah I guess. I was honestly shocked when she suggested that. I didn't know she ever thought of it."

" I know." But then another call interrupted theirs.

"Yeah um Chase we actually do need you down here." Skye said.

"Okay I'll be right there."

" Duty calls?"

"Yeah. Don't know what's wrong but I'll get to the bottom of it."

" Okay see you later, Chase."

"See ya. Bye."

XXX

Hey everybody I am back. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. This was another one of those intermission style chapters but I had so much fun writing the call. I just could not stop putting my pen down. I don't know when chapter ten will be up cause I have a couple things I am putting in there one of which you never would have imagined or seen coming but I'll get it. Anyway thank you so much for the reviews that really made my day. Also CrystalOwl157 I am glad that you guessed it. I also can't wait to see their pup. And I am the one writing the story. But anyway enjoy, review some more. See ya next time. -Amelia154


	10. Even More Surprises

Chapter 10: Even More Surprises

A few days later everything has gone back to normal. Everyday Lady calls Chase to check up on him and Skye and sometimes the pups. On this day during breakfast they all talked about the day.

"So what do you guys have in mind to do today?" Ryder asked.

" Well, nothing much. Just watching the pups. Maybe a mission to do here or there." Chase said.

"So not much." Katie said.

" Yeah."

"Well, Katie and I have stuff we need to do around town. So we'll be back soon." Ryder said.

" And Skye I'll be giving you a checkup after I get back." Katie said.

"Okay." Skye said as they all finished and cleaned up.

"Well we'll see you later guys." Ryder said as he and Katie started to head out.

" See ya Ryder and Katie." The dogs said as Ryder and Katie left and everyone else went outside.

XXX

A couple hours later after doing some shopping Ryder and Katie headed over to Mr. Porter's and requested a table. After he lead them to their table they sat down and ordered.

"May I please get spaghetti with parmesan on top and a glass of cola." Ryder said as Mr. Porter wrote down the order.

" And may I get the chicken alfredo with an ice tea." Katie said.

"Of course. Your food will be right out."

" Thank you Mr. Porter." The two said.

"Anytime." Mr. Porter said as he went to get their order.

After a couple minutes their food came out. After they finished their food they walked around town before they got to the beach. After soaking up some rays Ryder took Katie to a part of the beach no one ever went to where he had a surprise waiting for her.

"Where are you taking me?" Katie asked with her eyes closed.

"Okay you can open them." Ryder said as Katie opened her eyes and gasped. In front of them was a little cave that had lights stringed on the roof and a record player playing soft music.

"Oh Ryder." She said as she turned around and saw Ryder holding out his hand.

"Would you like to dance?" Ryder asked.

"Yes." She said as she took his hand and they went in the cave. After a couple minutes they stopped and Ryder had a couple more surprises in store. Taking her over to where the record player was he handed her a gift.

"Oh Ryder you shouldn't have." Katie said as she looked at the gift which was a picture of all of them with Ryder and Katie standing behind the dogs and their pups. "Oh Ryder I love it thank you." She said looking at the picture.

"Now if you turn around I have one more thing for you."

" Oh Ryder you have all ready given me...(gasp)" For what she was made her heart skip a beat. Ryder was there but he was on one knee holding a box in his hand.

"Katie, we have known each other all our lives and have been the best of friends for that long. And I want to tell you three things. One I love you."

" I love you too." Katie said softly crying tears of joy.

"Two I am grateful for you. And this last one is a question. Will you marry me?" Ryder asked opening the box to reveal a silver ring with a pink jewel in the middle and little diamonds on both sides of the jewel.

"Yes." Katie said quietly as tears streamed down her cheeks. Getting up Ryder and Katie hugged as they cried tears of joy. Putting the ring on her finger she looked at it with a smile on her face then at Ryder who smiled back. Hugging once more they enjoyed their time before they packed up then headed back to the Lookout. When they got back they saw everyone in the yard.

"Skye, I am ready." Katie called to Skye.

"Okay I'll be right there." Skye said as she and Chase followed Katie. Upon reaching the medical room, Katie opened the door letting them in.

"Okay Skye you can lay here and Chase you can sit next to her." Katie said.

"Okay and could we also see how many we are having." Skye said.

"Sure. So are you gonna wait to it is born to find out the gender or do you want me to tell you right now?" Katie asked getting out the ultrasound machine.

"Well, it all depends on how many we are having. If it's more than one probably just tell us but if it is one we were thinking to do a gender reveal party." Skye said looking at Chase then Katie.

"Okie dokie. Now let's see. How many are there." Katie said doing the scan.

"So did you and Ryder have a good time together?" Chase asked.

"Yep. We went to get a couple things then went to lunch and then went to the beach." Katie said.

"Well, I see that he finally asked you." Skye said as Katie looked at her hand then at the two.

" You guys are good." She smiled.

"Well as were trained that way." Chase said as they laughed.

"Well could you guys please keep it a secret. We don't want to get too much attention."

" Sure. Your secret is safe with us." Skye said.

"Thanks. Now let's see. Okay you guys are having just one pup this time."

" I guess then it's settled. We are having a gender reveal party." Skye said.

"Yep. You can see what the gender is so you could plan it and then we'll find out with everyone else." Chase said.

"Okay. Well you guys are free to go."

" Thank you Katie."

"Anytime." As they were walking out Daniel and Natalie came running up to them.

"Mom! Dad! Ella fell down into a hole!" They both said at the same time really fast.

" Woah woah woah slow down and one at a time." Chase said.

"We were playing tag and Ella tripped and fell into a hole." Daniel said.

" What! Where?" Skye asked as they all ran to the hole which was by now surrounded by the pups.

"Okay back up let us come through." Chase said as the pups backed away and Chase and Skye peeked in.

"Ella, sweetie. Can you hear me? Ella?" Skye asked with no answer which made her worry grow.

" We lost touch after she fell in." Dylan, Zuma and Alyssa's son, said.

"Okay let me see if I can reach her." Chase said as he reached his paw into the hole.

"Be careful." Skye said. After a few seconds Chase came back up.

"I couldn't reach her. Either my paws are too short of she is way down there." Chase said. At that moment Ryder and Katie came out of the Lookout. "Ryder, Katie we need help." He called as Ryder and Katie came running over to them.

"What's wrong?" Ryder asked.

"Ella fell down that hole and I can't reach her." Chase said.

" Okay let me see if I can help." Ryder said as he pulled out a flashlight and looked in. "I see her. Katie grab my legs and when I say to pull me up."

" Okay." After grabbing his legs Katie held on while Ryder went down to grab Ella.

"Okay I got her. Pull me up." Ryder said as Katie pulled him out and he handed Ella to Skye.

"Oh Ella." Skye said.

"Here let me see what I can do." Katie said as Skye handed Ella to her and she walked in the Lookout. Thirty minutes later Katie came out as she saw Skye on a beanbag. "So I did a full checkup she is going to be okay. She just broke her paw slightly and she just fell unconscious when she fell down." She explained .

"Okay. Thanks Katie. Is it okay if I take her to my room."

" Of course just be careful."

"Okay." Skye said as she walked off. Reaching the medical room she saw Ella sleeping on one of the beds. Taking her in her arms Skye took Ella to hers and Chase's room. Setting Ella on the bed she layed down next to her. Thirty minutes later Ella started to wake up.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You're in my room, sweetie." Skye said.

"What happened?"

" You fell down into a hole and fell unconscious."

"Oh. Could I go outside and play again?"

" Not right now. You broke your paw when you fell."

"Oh."

" Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine."

" Okay, but if you need me I am here for you."

"Okay." After a couple minutes Ella broke the silence both of them not knowing that Chase was listening to their entire conversation. "Mom, do you and dad love us?"

" Of course we do. Why do you think that we don't?" Skye asked confused as to why she would ask that.

"Because it seems like you are caring more about the new pup than to us."

" Oh honey. Your father and I love all three of you equally. And we also love this pup. But even though though someone else is joining our family doesn't mean that we will love you guys any less. You three bring us so much joy everyday."

"Then why does it seem that you don't."

" I don't know but we will always love you and your brother and sister."

"Okay."

" Okay. How about I take you to the tv room and you can rest there."

"Okay." Ella said as Skye picked her up and walked out. As she walked past Chase and looked at him and mouthed some words to him and then as she walked off he went into the room. A minute later Skye walked back in.

"How long were you listening?" She asked closing the door and walking to the bed.

" Long enough."

"Okay. It makes me wonder if all three of them think that. Maybe I'm not doing a good job."

" No, I think you and I are doing a wonderful job. You especially with all that happened and is happening."

"I know but when we brought you back I was too worried about you that it took Katie to make me realize that the pups are feeling just as bad."

" Wow."

"Yeah. Well I'm going to take a nap."

" Okay I'll go check on Ella and the other two and then I'll be right back."

"Okay. See ya soon."

" See ya." Chase said as he left the room. Upon reaching the tv room he saw Ella flipping through the channels."

"Hey Ella."

"Oh hey dad. Just seeing what is on." Ella said still flipping through some more channels. Soon she reached one show that Chase recognized.

"Hey I haven't seen this show in a long time."

" What is it?" But before Chase could answer Rubble came into the Lookout.

"Hey it's Apollo the Super Pup."

" Yep. I haven't seen this in years." Chase said.

"Me too. Hey guys Apollo's on." Rubble called to the dogs as they and the pups ran in.

"Really?" Marshall asked.

"Wow. I didn't know it still aired." Rocky said as they all say down and watched the episode. When it was done the pups were so hyped up.

"Woah. That was awesome." Justin said jumping up and down.

" Yeah and back when we were pups your dad and Uncle Marshall would dress up in costumes whenever a new episode was airing." Chase said.

"Woah."

"And they would sit really close to the tv." Rocky added.

" Hey it is a great show." Marshall and Rubble said at the same time.

"And we're not saying that it's not. We're just saying that that is what you guys would do." Abbey said as the adults laughed. After that they continued about their day.

XXX

And here is chapter ten. Sorry for the long wait. Life has kept me busy but don't worry I'll finish this story. Did you expect that. I put that in cause there are not many RyderXKatie romances that have the getting married. So yeah. But anyway read review and enjoy. -Amelia154.


	11. And the Gender Is

Chapter 11: And the Gender Is...

A week later Chase and Skye were busy planning the gender reveal party while also spending time with their pups. A couple days before the party Chase's mom and sister came down for the party. All throughout the first day Lady would not leave Chase alone. She would constantly make sure he was okay. Eventually she eased up and let him have freedom to do things with Skye and their pups. The day before the party everyone was busy getting everything ready. Chase and Skye decided they would wait till the big day to see the building the party was at all decorated. Everyone except Chase, Skye and the pups were at the building busy decorating.

"This gender reveal party is going to be totally awesome." Rubble said as he and Whitney were helping with the streamers.

"The whole party or just the food." Marshall joked.

"Both." Rubble responded as everyone laughed.

"But yeah I would have to agree with Rubble. This is going to be awesome." Marshall said not watching where he was going.

"Marshall watch out for the..." Everest started but was interrupted by a crash making everyone in the room wince. " Nevermind."

"I'm good." Marshall said for us had tripped over a tape dispenser and crashed into a box of table cloths. "Talk about déjà vu." He said as everyone laughed as Everest helped him out. " Thank you dear."

"You're welcome." Everest said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay guys let's get this done." Ryder said as they all got back to work.

XXX

The next day Skye woke up to Chase waking up. When she opened her eyes she was the sun shining and then remembered what was going to go on that day. Looking over at Chase she was him looking at her. Smiling at each other Skye was the first one to speak.

"Yay! We get to find out the gender of our pup." She exclaimed.

"Yep. I can't wait."

"Neither can I."

" Well, do you want to go check out the building."

"Yeah let's go." Skye said as she jumped up much to Chase's amusement. When they got to the hangout area they saw Katie and Stephanie there already. "Hey mom, hey Katie."

" Hey Chase and Skye. Are you ready for today?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah."

" So what are you doing right now?"

"Well, we were about to head over to the party's location and check it out." Chase answered.

"Well, then let me take you. I was just about to head over there to make sure everything is set up right." Katie said.

"Okay. Hey mom when the pups wake up could you take them over to the party." Skye asked.

"Sure. And your father and brother and sister will be here in a little while."

" Oh cool."

"Are you two ready to go?" Katie asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." When they got to the building Katie let them in using the keys she was given . Walking down the hall they soon got to the reception hall.

"Oh my goodness this looks so adorable." Skye said excitedly.

"Yes it does. You guys did a great job." Chase said.

"Thank you. I just need to set up the food and straighten a couple things. You can help it you be careful." Katie said.

"I know. I will." As Katie was setting out the food Skye would stand on Chase's back and straighten a couple things. After they did that Skye stepped off of Chase and they all looked at the room.

"Wow this is going to be the best party ever." Skye said. "If I wasn't pregnant I would totally do a backflip."

" Well, yeah. I'm sure you would. I bet you would even if you were. But don't do it." Chase said as they all laughed. They were then interrupted by three voices.

"Hey mom and dad." Ella, Daniel, and Natalie said as they ran in and Chase and Skye turned around.

"Hey you three. Are you ready to find out if you are getting a brother or sister?" Skye asked.

"Yeah." They said at the same time.

"Just don't get into any arguments about it during the party."

" Okay." They said as Chase and Skye laughed a little.

"Well your mother and I have to do something really quick. We'll see you at the party." Chase said.

" Okay see ya."

"Be good and don't bother your grandma." Skye said as they started to leave the room.

" Yes ma'am." After they left Katie took them to another room.

"Okay so you guys can stay in here until someone comes and gets you then you can got to the outside of the room and wait till we introduce you." Katie said.

"Okay thank you Katie." Skye said.

"Of course." She said as she shut the door and left.

"So how that it is just us do you want to work on the names some more." Skye suggested.

" Sure. Do you have the paper?"

"Yeah right here."

" Okay. Let's see. Wow that is a lot of names."

"Yeah. But what do you think about it we use these two as a first and middle name." She said pointing to two names as Chase looked at it then thought the name over.

" Hmm, I like it. Yeah let's use that one."

"Okay we got one name down. Now we just have to figure out the next one."

" Yeah but I do know I want to use this name in it."

"Okay we can use that one. Sure."

" Now let's see." Chase said as they continued to figure out a name. After a couple minutes someone came and got them. As they waited outside the door they were listening for their cue. As they did that a very close friend came up to them.

"Hey you two."

" Oh hey princess how are you doing?" Skye asked.

"I am doing good. I was cleared to attend to my princess duties while my arm heals."

" That's awesome." Chase said.

"I know. So how are you? I heard you took quite a beating while in the hands of Tanya and Vara." The princess said to Chase.

"Yeah. I did." Chase laughed a little. "But I did get a head injury and a broken paw but other than that good."

" He got a whole lot more then he's saying." Skye said with her paw beside her mouth.

"Hey I heard that. And you're one to talk." Chase said as they laughed.

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

" Well, I'm going to go in. Good luck." The princess said.

"Okay." The two said as the princess went into the room. In the room Ryder just finished talking with some friends when Katie came up to him and put her hand on his back.

"Hey Chase and Skye are waiting outside do you want to start now." She said.

"Okay." Ryder said as he got up to a mic. "If I could have everyone's attention please. Thank you. Okay so Chase and Skye wants to thank all of you for coming to share this joyous time with them. It means so much to them that you all took time out of your day to come celebrate. Now all of you may be wondering where they are, well, they had to do something really quick but I just got word that they are here. So give a big cheer for Chase and Skye." Ryder said as Chase and Skye walked through the door and everyone cheered.

When they got up to the front they stood by Ryder as Ella, Daniel, and Natalie stood by their parents and Skye placed a paw on them as Chase spoke. After he finished speaking everyone started heading over to the food table to get their food. After everyone got through the line they all sat down at the tables that were there and ate and fellowships. As they were eating they played a couple games. After the food and games it was finally time for the gender to be revealed. Walking over to where Chase and Skye were, Ryder told them.

"Hey it's time. If you two year over there we can finally find out together."

" Okay. Thanks Ryder." Skye said as Ryder led them to where they were supposed to go. After they got their they got everyone's attention.

"We want to personally thank all of you for coming. It's a huge blessing that we have so many people who love and care about us. So from the bottom of our hearts we thank all of you. Now is the time to finally reveal the gender." Chase said as everyone cheered.

"But first, has everyone made their guess as to whether they think it is a boy or girl? If not head on over to the chalkboard by the door and write your name under boy or girl." Skye said as a couple people did that. After a couple minutes everyone had made their guess.

"Okay. Now where are Ella, Daniel and Natalie?" Chase asked looking around the room.

"Over here." Joy said.

" Okay why don't you three come on up." Skye said as the three pups came running up to their parents.

"Yes." They said.

"Wanna help us with this?" Chase asked.

"Yeah."

" Okay when we say to pull that rope down as hard as you can." Skye said.

"Okay."

" Okay. Everybody ready. Countdown with us." Chase said.

"Five, four, three, two, one, pull." Everyone said as the five of them pulled the food but the rope the pups were holding snapped before anything could fall out.

" Oops." They said as everyone laughed. "Sorry."

" It's okay. You guys are really strong." Skye said as the three laughed as well.

"Hey Ryder could we get this fixed?" Chase asked.

"Yeah. Hold on." Ryder said as he got a ladder and tied the rope together really tight. "There you go." He said stepping off the ladder and putting it against the wall.

"Okay now are you ready?" Chase asked.

"Yeah." Ella, Daniel, and Natalie said.

"Then let's countdown from three this time." Skye said as everyone counted down and they pulled the ropes again. And this time the color fell out.

XXX

And here is the eleventh chapter. How did you like that cliffhanger? So I forgot to mention last time that I put up a poll so that you could vote whether you want it to be a girl or boy. If there is not a lot of votes I'll just pick one. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review what you think. See ya next time. -Amelia154.


	12. Is Boy or Girl?

Chapter 12: Is... Boy or girl?

Hey everyone the time has come to finally reveal the gender. Thank you to those who voted what they thought. It was a tough decision to make but here we go.

"Now are you ready?" Chase asked.

"Yeah." Everyone in the room said. After the countdown Chase and Skye and the pups pulled in the ropes and the color fell out.

"It's a girl!" Everyone said as they cheered and Chase and Skye kissed as the rest of the pink confetti fell out. When they broke apart they laughed as everyone was cheering.

"Thanks everyone for being happy with us. We honestly can't wait for our little girl to come. Now for all of you who voted girl after the party you can grab something out of the basket by the door on your way out." Chase said.

"What's the name going to be!" Matthew called from the back.

"Good question, Matthew." Skye said laughing. "We decided on the name Meadow Brooke. We choose that name because Meadow means calm and peaceful and Brooke is the name of the officer who helped us find Chase, Chloe and the pups awhile back and she has become a great friend of ours."

" What a great name." Ryder said to the two.

"Thanks Ryder." They both said.

"Anytime." After the reveal everyone continued to walk around and talks with each other. After Chase and Skye let them go, Ella, Daniel, and Natalie walked through the crowd as they talked.

"I can't wait till Meadow is born." Ella exclaimed with a little jump to it.

" Well, as much as I wanted it to be a boy, I honestly can't wait either. Plus Meadow is a cute name." Daniel said.

"Hey he finally accepted to our way of thinking." Natalie said.

"No, but, do you guys have to tease me about this."

" Whenever we find the time to." Ella laughed as Daniel sighed.

As they were walking Ella accidentally bumped into someone. Looking up they saw another dog.

"I am so sorry." Ella apologized.

"That's okay little one no harm done. Hey are you one of Chase and Skye's pups?" The dog asked.

" Yes my name is Ella and this is my brother Daniel and our little sister Natalie."

"Nice to meet you. Are you excited to have a new little sister."

" Yeah."

"So what's your name?" Ella asked.

"Oh my name is uh Mr. Jay." He said.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Jay. How long have you known our parents?" Daniel asked.

As they were talking, Chase who was walking around with Skye noticed the four.

"Skye, come here for a sec." He said as she stood next to him.

"Yeah, Chase."

"Look who's talking to the pups." Chase said as Skye looked where the four were and who she saw made her become upset.

"How did he get here?" She asked.

"I don't know but here call the police and let them know while I get the pups."

" Okay be safe." Skye said as Chase walked away and she called the police.

"Hey would you like to have some candy." Mr. Jay asked the three pups.

"Yeah." The three said as they were about to grab the candy but a voice stopped them.

"Ella, Daniel, Natalie." Chase said.

"Yes dad." Daniel said as they turned to look at him as Mr. Jay put some of the candy in Natalie's paw without any one knowing.

"Please go to your mother as I have a word with him."

" Yes sir." The three said as they ran to Skye. Moving his head to have Mr. Jay follow they walked outside. As the pups arrived to Skye and had just finished talking with the police.

"Momma what's going on?" Natalie asked.

"What did that dog tell you guys?"

" He told us that we were good pups and he said his name is Mr. Jay and he was going to give us candy when daddy came up to us." Ella said.

"What candy was he going to give you?"

" We don't know. Dad stopped us before we could grab it." Daniel said.

"It was this." Natalie said holding up the candy as Skye took it.

"Where'd you get it?" Ella asked.

"Uh. One moment it wasn't there, and the next it was." Natalie shrug as Skye read the wrapper and saw what it was which made her eyes grow wide.

"You didn't eat it did you, Natalie?" Skye asked.

"No momma."

" Good." At that moment she was her mom and dad walking by. "Mom, dad." She called as the two walked to them.

" Yeah."

"Could you watch the pups please. Don't let them out of your sight."

"Sure but can we ask why?" John said.

"Jacob was just talking to them and he gave Natalie a piece of chocolate. She didn't eat it thankfully but I need to talk to Jacob about this." Skye said quietly to them.

" Does Sarah and her pups know he's here?"

"I don't know but I can't risk anything happening to them."

" Okay you got it." Stephanie said.

"Thanks mom."

"Anytime." Stephanie said as Skye was walking outside. Meanwhile outside, Chase stopped with Jacob doing the same.

"What are you doing Jacob? How did you get here?"

"I was just talking with them. Ella bumped into me. And the police let me come here."

"Yeah right. Like the police would let you come near the ones that are upset with you for taking their pups." Skye said as she walked out with an upset look on her face.

"Hey Skye you look great." Jacob said as he wrapped his paw around her.

"Get away from me Jacob. Chase help please." She said as she smacked his paw off of her and Chase grabbed Jacob and pulled him away from her. "Why should I let someone who nearly poisoned my little girl to come near me."

"Wait poison?" Chase asked.

"Yes. Jacob snuck chocolate in Natalie's paw and she almost ate it."

"Why would you do that? I'm pretty sure you know that chocolate is bad for dogs. It could have killed her."

"That's the point. You put me in the pound for nothing. So I figured that if those three died then Skye would come back to me."

"Oh it was something. You took Alex and I, then you broke out and took mine and Chase's pups then you took me and had Humdinger shoot the pups which ended up getting Chase shot. And now you tried to kill an innocent pup just so I could go back to you which will never ever EVER happen." Skye said angrily with tears going down her face as Chase was trying to hold her back so she wouldn't go all crazy.

"Just calm down honey, remember take it easy." Chase said as she took a deep breath and calmed down then wiped her tears.

"Yeah listen to him." Jacob said which started to get Skye upset again but Chase stepped in before she could do anything.

"And you be quiet and stop antagonizing my wife. Can't you see she is already upset with you." Chase said as Skye put her paw around him and put her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Chase."

"Oh sure just run to him with all your prob- Hey!" Jacob said as a pair of handcuffs was placed on his paws.

"Jacob Emerson you are under arrest for breaking out of jail and disturbing Chase and Skye." An officer said.

"And also nearly poisoning a pup." Skye said.

"And that." The officer said as she led him to a nearby cruiser then came back to talk with the two. " I am sorry for whatever he has done to you. We'll make sure he never gets out again."

"Thank you." Chase said.

"You're welcome. Now go and enjoy your time."

"Okay thanks Amanda."

"No problem." Amanda said as Chase and Skye walked back inside. When they got inside Ella, Daniel, and Natalie ran to their parents with Stephanie and John following the three.

"Momma, daddy what's going on? Where's Mr. Jay?" Natalie asked.

"We'll explain everything when we get back home. As for Mr. Jay his real name is Jacob and he has done had things in the past. You know Miss Sarah and Saige and JJ." Skye said.

"Yes."

"Well, that is her husband and their dad."

"Oh."

"So next time someone comes up to you and you don't know them come get me, your mother, or any other adult that can handle the situation. You understand." Chase said.

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now let's go have some fun." Skye said as they joined the party. After the party ended those who voted girl picked something out of the basket. After cleaning everything up they all headed back to the Lookout.

XXX

And there you go. The new pup is a girl! It was a tie so I had to use outside sources and girl had the most. But I love the name. Don't you? Well sorry to those who voted boy. Maybe next time I can see what I can do. And you never know. Ryder and Katie could have a child. They are getting married after all. Anyway thank you to all those who have their opinion and those who voted. See you next time. -Amelia154


	13. Meadow Brooke

Chapter 13: Meadow Brooke

A couple weeks later everything has gone back to normal. Chase's paw healed up and now he can walk on it. Days have gone by and now it is Meadow's due date but there was still no sign of her coming. That night Skye was laying on the bed when Chase came into the room.

"Wow that was really tough. Those three have so much energy it's crazy." He said walking over and laying down.

"Yeah that is why I had you put them to bed. So now you know how I felt when you were in the coma." Skye said.

"I know and I'm sorry. I had to protect Chloe."

"Hey it's okay. In fact I can't stay mad at you. Cause that's why I love you. You are willing to do your best no matter what you do." She said licking his cheek.

"And that's why I love you."

"How so."

"You can't stay mad at anyone not even with what Jacob had done."

"Yeah that made me upset. But luckily I have a wonderful husband that was there with me." She said as she gave him a quick kiss. "So did they finally get to sleep?"

" I don't know. I had to get your mom to get them to calm down and go to sleep. She is taking care of them."

"Okay."

"So are you ready to go to sleep?" Chase asked.

"Uh, yeah cause with this sickness I am ready to do nothing but sleep to my hearts content." Skye said as Chase laughed a little.

"Okay I just have one more thing to say then we can go to sleep. Goodnight beautiful." He said as she giggled and then answered.

"Goodnight handsome." She said as they kissed each other. When they broke apart, Chase turned off the lights and they laid down. But not even two minutes after the lights turned off it happened. "Chase."

"Yeah."

"I think Meadow has decided to have a change of mind."

"What?!" Chase asked as he turned on the lights and saw Skye looking like she was in pain. "Okay just stay calm. Breathe. I'm going to call Katie and let her know." Chase said as he held her paw trying to keep her calm.

"Please hurry."

XXX

Over at Ryder's room he and Katie were talking and having a good time.

"Yeah." Katie said laughing. After a minute she calmed down. "Hey Ryder."

"Yeah."

"I am glad we're getting married."

"Me too. So when do you want to tell everyone."

" I don't know. Maybe after Meadow is born. So that way we don't take away from their joy."

"Yeah." At that time a call came on Katie's phone. Putting up to her ear she answered it.

"Hello this is Katie."

"Katie! We need your help!" Chase exclaimed.

"Chase what's wrong?" She asked getting up.

"Skye thinks that Meadow has decided to come."

"What! Okay I'm coming. Just try to keep her calm. And Skye do you think you could go to the medical room?"

"I don't think I can, Katie. It hurts too much." She cried as Chase tried to comfort her.

"Okay just stay calm. I'll be right there." Katie said ending the call. "Sorry Ryder but I need to go."

"That's okay go help Chase and Skye." He said as Katie ran out of the room as Ryder followed by walking.

As he was walking down the hall, Katie ran past Stephanie, who had finally got the pups to go to sleep, without knowing and ran in the medical room and thirty seconds later ran back out all while Stephanie was watching.

"What's going on?" She asked when Ryder got close to her.

"She got a call from Chase and I guess he said that Skye thinks that Meadow is coming." Ryder said as Stephanie gasped and ran for the room, but couldn't get in. "Don't bother trying. Katie asked me to make sure no one goes in."

"Oh."

XXX

"Okay Skye, Katie said she's on her way." Chase said after ending the call.

"Okay hopefully she hurries cause it hurts." She cried as Chase held her paws.

"It's going to be okay. You're doing great. And soon Meadow will be here." Chase encouraged as they heard a knock. "Who is it?"

"It's me Katie."

"Come in." He said as she got in and closed the door. Running over to where they were she started getting everything ready.

"How are you feeling, Skye."

"A lot of pain." Skye said breathing really fast.

"Okay just breathe and everything will be all right." Katie said as she continued to set things up. After a couple minutes everything was good to go. "Okay come here, Skye." She said as she picked Skye up and put her on the blanket. "Okay, Chase I need you to lay in front of her and keep her calm."

"You got done Katie." He said as he layed in front of her and held her paws.

"Okay, Skye you know the drill." Katie said.

"Can I say the same thing as last time?" Skye asked half-joking.

"You can but it won't work again." Katie said as Skye smiled but then shut her eyes in pain. "Okay, Skye now."

XXX

"I know you want to be in there but you have to let Chase and Katie be there for her." Ryder said after a couple minutes.

"I know but it's just hard cause I want to be there for when Meadow is born."

"I know you do. I would be as well if Katie and I ever had a baby. So I totally understand." He said as they continued to sit there in silence.

XXX

After Skye gave another big push she let it out and breathed for a couple seconds.

"Okay, Skye do it again." Katie said as Skye gave a push and after she let go she started to cry a little from the pain.

"Hey it's okay you're doing great. Don't give up." Chase said as he gave her a hug being careful not to pull her too much as she cried in his shoulder. After they broke apart they continued on.

XXX

Ten minutes has gone by and Ryder and Stephanie were still by the door when they heard a howl as Stephanie's head whipped around in concern and Ryder saw it.

"She's going to be all right."

"I know it's just my motherly instincts are too strong sometimes."

"I understand. But everything is going to be okay. Chase is with her at this moment."

"Yeah." At that moment Everest poked her head out of her room and saw the two sitting there.

"Hey is everything okay? I heard a howl." She said.

"Yeah. But Meadow has decided to come today after all. But it's going to be all right." Ryder said.

"Okay." Everest said as she walked back in.

XXX

After she let out that howl Skye was in so much pain while Chase was trying to keep her calm.

"Okay, Skye she's almost here. I need you to give one more big push."

" I can't." She cried.

"Yes you can. I know you can." Chase said.

"It hurts."

"I know it does. But you are strong. You can do this." He said with his paw on her cheek. "We can do this together. Okay?" He asked as she nodded. "Then one, two, three push!" He exclaimed as she gave a big push and let out a cry. After that it was dead silent until a tiny cry broke the silence.

"She's here!" Katie said as she held Meadow and Skye cried harder relieved that it was finally over.

Handing the pup to Chase and Skye, Chase took her since Skye was exhausted and he put Meadow in between the two of them as he pulled Skye in for a hug as she cried in his arms overjoyed that their little girl was finally there. After a couple minutes she calmed down and finally looked down at their newborn daughter.

"Good job honey. You did the whole thing." Chase praised.

"I seriously thought I was going to die. That was so much more painful then when the other three were born."

"Hey it's okay. But you did it and now our little girl is here."

"I'll let you two have a couple minutes alone. Come get me when you are ready for me to bring in Stephanie." Katie said walking to the door.

"Okay thanks Katie." Chase said as Katie left the room.

XXX

For a couple minutes they could here nothing but cries of pain. Suddenly a silence blanketed the Lookout until a small cry broke the silence and Stephanie smiled.

"Sounds like someone is a grandma again." Ryder said smiling.

"I can't believe it. She did it." She said softly .

"And I knew she would. She had done it before." At that moment the door opened and closed and they saw Katie standing there smiling.

"Little Meadow came safe and sound. She is beautiful." She said as Stephanie smiled.

"Can we see her?" Stephanie asked.

"In a couple minutes. You may want to get John while we let them have their time alone."

"Okay." She said walking away to get John.

XXX

After Katie left Chase and Skye took that time to happily look at their daughter.

"I can't believe she's finally here." Skye said.

"Me neither. But she is so adorable." Chase said.

"I know. And to think of the whole process it took for her to be here."

"Yeah but it's okay. I am safe, the pups are safe, and now we have a cute little daughter." Chase said as Skye looked at him and him at her and then they kissed. After the kiss Chase had a question. "Do you want me to get the others now?"

"Yeah. Go ahead." Skye said as Chase got up and went to the door. " Hey there Meadow." She said softly rubbing Meadow's back as Chase stopped to look at the two and smiled. Opening the door he peeked his head out.

XXX

A minute later Stephanie and John returned back to the group as they all heard the door open. Looking up they saw Chase peek his head out and smiled at them.

"You can come in now." He said as they got up and walked in. Standing off to the side Ryder and Katie watched as Stephanie and John walked up to their newborn granddaughter.

"Mom and dad I would like you to meet Meadow."

"Oh. She's adorable." Stephanie said.

"Thanks. Would you like to hold her?" Chase asked.

"Yes." She said as he handed Meadow to her. " Hey, Meadow." She said holding her as John smiled. After a couple minutes they handed her back to her parents.

"If you want could you get the pups so they can meet their sister." Skye said.

"Sure we'll go get them." John said as he and Stephanie walked out.

"Congratulations you two." Ryder said .

"Thanks Ryder." They both said.

"Of course. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. See ya." Chase said as Ryder and Katie left the room. A couple minutes later Stephanie and John came in with the pups following.

"You wanted to see us." Ella said.

"Yes. If you be careful you can come see your new sister." Skye said as the three walked over and laid in front of Meadow.

"She's so cute." Daniel said.

"She's tiny." Natalie said as the adults laughed.

"Yes but you were tiny once too." Skye said .

"Really."

"Yep. You all were at one time. Though Daniel was the smallest. Go figure." Chase said recalling the moment.

"I was?"

"Yep. We thought that you would be short for your life but you grew out of it." Skye said.

"Wow."

"Yeah. If you guys want to you can sleep with us for tonight." Chase said laying down next to Skye.

"Okay." The three said as they snuggled in next to their parents.

"Cuddle close. Scooch in." Skye said as they did but then the pups fell asleep as quick as lightning as Chase and Skye chuckled then went to sleep. Quietly leaving the room Stephanie and John shut the door letting the family to sleep in peace and quiet.

XXX

Over at the Adventure Bay PD and station an officer arrived at a certain cell. Looking in she saw the prisoner looking away from her.

"Tanya Samur you have a visitor." She said unlocking the cell door and placing handcuffs on Tanya. Escorting Tanya over to the visitor room they sat her down as she waited for whoever it was that wanted to see her. A minute later the door opened up. Looking up she saw two people she thought she would never see again.

"Mother? What are you doing here?" 9 year old Emily asked.

"Oh Cassandra, Emily. I'm sorry you have to see me like this but I was wrongfully accused by someone and got thrown in here." Tanya lied.

"Was it by that girl and the dog that was at the house?" 15 year old Cassandra asked.

"Yes but it was also by the Paw Patrol. But once I get out of here I will make sure they know."

"But what if you never get out?" Emily asked.

"Don't worry my girls everything will be all right. I love you."

"Love you too, Mother." The girls said as they were about to leave.

"And Cassandra."

"Yes mom." Cass said as she leaned in when her mom said to.

"When the time comes you must succeed where I failed."

"Yes mother." Cassandra said as vengeance for her mother began to grow.

XXX

Merry Christmas! And as a gift from me to you here is chapter 13. I bet you probably guessed what the main story line was going by the title. But how did you like it? Was it sweet? Please review what you think. I don't know if I will do another chapter or continue it in another story. Only time will tell. Anyway Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. -Amelia154


	14. Announcement

Because of unseen events I may not be able to write much anymore so I am going to end this story right here and if I am able to return and continue writing I will finish it in another story and may be a little differently or I may find someone that I trust that I can let them take over the story but for now stay safe and enjoy. Until next time. -Amelia154


End file.
